


Всё, что ты любишь; всё, что ты ненавидишь

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Villain Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Директор Старк счастлив в браке со Стивом Роджерсом. У них нет секретов друг от друга, но довольно много от мира — самый большой, что Стив Роджерс на самом деле Капитан, известный злодей.Увы, но самые важные секреты редко остаются секретами, и когда личность Стива раскрывается, Тони готов сделать всё, чтобы они оба были в безопасности.Он герой, но это не значит, что он не пересечёт границы, к которым злодей и не приблизится.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All That You Love, All That You Hate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893319) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> Огромное спасибо saintaids92 за помощь!

Тони истекает кровью. Это больно, и нужно какое-то время, чтобы исцелиться, даже несмотря на Экстремис, но он больше беспокоится о Стиве — который в безопасности дома, по крайней мере сегодня вечером, невредимый, всегда быстрый, избегающий любого тяжёлого ранения и так ужасно сверхзаботливый.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит Тони, входя в гостиную, и Стив тут же поднимается с кресла; беспокойство в его глазах сменяется обещанием мучительной смерти тому, кто причинил вред Тони.

Спустя долю секунды Стив, нахмурившись, оказывается рядом.

— Тони, — говорит он. Только и всего.

— Я в _норме_ , — настаивает Тони. Ему не нужно, чтобы сейчас Стив убегал. — Плохие парни в тюрьме. А я хочу, чтобы мой муж помог мне привести в порядок моё предплечье.

Он почти чувствует себя отвратительно из-за того, как Стив немедленно становится виноватым.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Давай отведём тебя в ванную.

Тони позволяет Стиву отвести его в ванную комнату и усадить на край ванны. Тони мог бы сделать всё это сам, но Стиву явно нужно что-то делать, лишь бы только не пойти и не убить всех, с кем Тони сражался сегодня, и не то чтобы Тони не наслаждался вниманием, совсем наоборот. Приятно, когда о тебе заботятся, время от времени. Поэтому он закрывает глаза, пока Стив очищает порез на руке, стараясь не шипеть от того, как щиплет дезинфицирующее средство.

— Прости, — повторяет Стив, прижимаясь поцелуем к макушке Тони. Он накладывает марлю и обматывает повязкой запястье, чтобы удержать марлю на месте. Возможно, в этом и нет необходимости, учитывая ускоренное выздоровление, но Тони не собирается жаловаться.

— Спасибо, крылоголовый, — бормочет Тони. Он наклоняется к Стиву, и Стив обнимает его за плечи. Тони чувствует, что прежнее его напряжение исчезло и теперь он просто доволен тем, что остался рядом.

 _Хорошо_.

— Ты же вроде как директор Щ.И.Т.а, — говорит Стив. — Они должны лучше о тебе заботиться.

— Ага, — усмехается Тони. — Они не могут этого делать, не зная, куда я отправился.

— _Тони_.

— Я супергерой уже десять лет, Стив, и если только _ты_ не готов изображать моего телохранителя и _играть по правилам_ , то я не знаю, как могу ставить своё здоровье выше здоровья моих сотрудников.

Теперь в глазах Стива есть что-то тёмное.

— Если с тобой что-нибудь случится…

— Ничего не случится, — быстро отвечает Тони. — Ты же знаешь, как я хорош.

Стив кивает, но всё ещё напряжён.

— Я знаю. Но они не твои сотрудники, они твои _солдаты_.

— Ох, — выдыхает Тони, вставая. Его рубашка испорчена. Надо было снять её раньше, поэтому теперь он просто вздрагивает, пытаясь стряхнуть её с плеч. — Я не прислушиваюсь к советам _суперзлодея_ о том, как управлять правоохранительной организацией.

— Ты мог бы прислушаться к советам своего _мужа_.

Тони знает этот тон Стива, и потому он знает, что, если бы посмотрел на него, то увидел бы, как Стив надулся. У него всё ещё не совсем выработался на это иммунитет — после десяти лет совместной жизни, так что, вероятно, никогда и не выработается, — поэтому он осторожно смотрит в сторону, выскальзывая из брюк.

— Мой _муж_ мог бы помочь мне помыться, раз уж он уже перевязал мне руку.

Стив качает головой, но когда Тони наконец смотрит на него, тот только нежно улыбается, а его прежнее беспокойство почти стёрлось.

Это всего лишь маска, Тони это прекрасно знает. Стив всегда волнуется. А Тони, ну, Тони не особо беспокоится за свою жизнь — но он боится того, что Стив уничтожит весь мир, если с ним что-нибудь случится.

Он отбрасывает прочь мрачные мысли, игнорирует боль в руке и улыбается Стиву в ответ.

***

Тони просыпается в руках Стива, чувствуя себя абсолютно довольным. Он медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, его окружает запах Стива, и он в безопасности, отдохнувший, он _дома_. Он в руках разыскиваемого человека.

Он уже давно с этим смирился.

Он поворачивается в объятиях лицом к Стиву и прижимается поцелуем к его носу. Глаза Стива с трепетом открываются.

— Я знаю, что ты не спал. — Тони качает головой.

Стив не увиливает.

— Мне нравится тебя обнимать.

От этого признания волна чего-то горячего проходит сквозь Тони. Они должны изучить это немного… позже.

— Ты должен меня отпустить, — говорит Тони. — У меня работа.

— Не-а, нет, — лениво улыбается Стив.

Тони хмурится. Он смотрит на своё запястье. Он проспал без перерыва восемь часов; должно быть, рана уже зажила, ему не нужен больничный…

— Тони, — говорит Стив. — Только не говори мне, что ты забыл.

Тони открывает свой календарь с помощью Экстремиса и игнорирует желание хлопнуть себя по лбу и извиниться.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Но, возможно, я думал, что сейчас всё ещё четверг. — Стив не выглядит убеждённым, поэтому Тони пожимает плечами, _время летит быстро_. Его глаза весело блестят. — Ты ведь знаешь, сколько там будет агентов, да?

Стив, услышав это, закатывает глаза.

— Ты можешь устроить себе выходной, чтобы посетить вернисаж своего мужа.

— Да, но _ты_ художник, а я Железный Человек, и почему-то это заставляет Марию Хилл беспокоиться о нашей безопасности. — И Тони не собирается спорить с ней о чём-то столь незначительном. Стив может с этим справиться и не убежать, чтобы сделать то, что он делает, когда вечером берёт свой щит. Тони притворяется, что не знает ответов, а Стив, в свою очередь, притворяется, что не замечает, как его костюм приходит в порядок, если вдруг рвётся, и они делают всё, чтобы это работало, директор Щ.И.Т.а и художник из Бруклина; герой Железный Человек и злодей Капитан.

Стив — лучший художник, чем Тони — директор, что мало о чём говорит, потому что Тони — ужасный директор, а Стив — _потрясающий_ художник. (Стив сказал бы, что Тони предвзят, и да, ладно, но критики, похоже, согласны: Стивен Роджерс — уникальный художник. Если бы они только знали, _насколько_ уникальный.)

Это не первый вернисаж Стива с тех пор, как они поженились, и если в какой-то момент кто-то подумал: «Он получает места в дорогих галереях только потому, что замужем за Старком», — то сейчас все они убедились в собственной неправоте и заткнулись. Стив талантлив, и за его плечами годы практики, чтобы доказать это.

А Тони, ну, Тони провёл много вечеров, наблюдая, как Стив тренируется, выполняет свою рутинную гимнастику, и он всегда нечеловечески красив, двигаясь так, словно это не стоит ему никаких усилий; и он провёл столько же вечеров, наблюдая, как Стив рисует, как смотрит на пустой холст, прикусывая нижнюю губу, пока в его глазах отражается множество видений, как он сначала прикладывает кисть к холсту, как мысленно представляет цвета и линии и рисует, пока Тони тоже не начинает видеть это — изысканные образы прямо из воображения Стива.

Ещё больше вечеров Тони проводил, работая над бронёй или бумагами Щ.И.Т.а, зная, что Стив наблюдает за ним, рисует его, заполняет им память, как Тони заполняет свою Стивом.

— Кто придёт? — спрашивает Стив, как будто Тони руководит его выставками.

— А кто нет? — переспрашивает Тони, потому что он знает наверняка. Он хмурится. — Ты не продашь мою работу.

Стив хмурится в ответ.

— Ты знаешь, что доходы от этой выставки идут на благотворительность.

«Ту, что оплачивает восстановление злодейских разрушений?» — удивляется Тони, но не спрашивает. Возможно, это та, что помогает детям из неблагополучных семей получать уроки искусства. У Стива разные интересы.

— Думаю, тогда мне придётся её купить, — говорит он. — Быть хорошим мужем и всё такое.

Стив фыркает.

— Конечно. Миру нужны ещё доказательства _этого_.

Если бы мир знал правду… Тони не может об этом думать.

Вместо этого он потягивается и тянется за поцелуем. Стив дарит его, сладкий и полный любви, и, когда он пытается углубить его, Тони отстраняется.

— Вообще-то, у меня есть работа, — объясняет он.

— Выходной, — повторяет Стив. — Никаких суперзлодейских нападений, что могут тебя отвлечь.

— Воистину чудо, — комментирует Тони. — Мне нужно поработать над бронёй.

Стив его отпускает.

— Мне не нравится, как много времени отнимает твой ЩИТ, — говорит он. Это уже устаревшая претензия. И Тони это тоже не нравится, правда, но не то чтобы у него был выбор, как будто он мог сказать: «Нет, простите, выберите кого-нибудь другого».

И руководство такой организацией имеет определённые привилегии, важные, когда ты замужем за самым разыскиваемым человеком в стране.

— Я буду готов… — Тони замолкает и снова задумывается. Он знает, каким становится, стоит ему попасть в мастерскую. Он _не будет_ готов. — Забери меня из лаборатории за два часа?

Стив над ним не смеётся, но, когда он снова зарывается в подушку, в чертах его лица читается веселье.

***

Джен сшила им обоим парадные костюмы, и Тони мысленно делает пометку послать ей корзину цветов. Или, может быть, поговорить с ней о том, что является приемлемым нарядом для публичного мероприятия, а что пересекает линию и чересчур _привлекает внимание_. Он почти уверен, что костюм Стива не относится к первой категории.

Он глубокого, тёмно-синего цвета, цвета моря перед самым штормом. Шёлковый материал плотно облегает тело Стива — Тони с нетерпением ждёт, когда все зададутся вопросом, _как у художника может быть такое тело_ , — и заставляет костюм блестеть на свету, как будто он сделан из настоящих волн, а не только из ткани. Он подходит к глазам Стива, он подходит ко _всему_ Стиву, конечно. На его галстуке есть пятна кровавого-красного цвета; цвета _Железного Человека_ или на сегодняшний вечер цвета костюма Тони.

Джен посмеялась над ним, когда он сказал, что хочет надеть красное, но взгляд Стива при виде Тони в нём того стоит.

Ещё Тони позаботился и пригласил нескольких надёжных фотографов — это официальное мероприятие, но ему мало фотографий со Стивом, и он пользуется каждым случаем, который только выпадает. И ему нравится, как они выглядят в этих костюмах; нет никаких сомнений, что они вместе.

— Ты мог бы подарить мне футболку «Старк Индастриз», — шутит Стив, когда Тони говорит ему об этом, и Тони пожимает плечами.

— Мне нравится, когда ты в костюме, — говорит он, что всегда правда, и они выдвигаются; чемодан с бронёй Тони в руке Стива.

Забавно, что он доверяет его разыскиваемому злодею.

С другой стороны, он отдал ему своё сердце, зная, что это значит.

***

Железный Человек нашёл Капитана Америка по чистой случайности и невероятному везению.

(Тони всё ещё содрогается, пытаясь представить, что случилось бы, если бы вместо этого его нашёл Щ.И.Т. или, ещё хуже, если бы никто никогда вообще не нашёл Стива, что, если бы он остался там, навеки замороженный в Арктике, потерянный и одинокий.)

Стив _десятилетия_ провёл во льдах, так что единственное, чего он, освободившись, жаждал — это тепло. Тони не раздумывая вышел из брони и крепко обнял Стива, чтобы показать ему, что да, мир жив, и нет, здесь не только холодные, нечеловечные роботы. Что времена, возможно, и изменились, но здесь всё ещё было место для Стива.

Что Стив не один, больше нет.

Это было их первое прикосновение, и оно на самом деле ничего не значило: незнакомец и потерянный человек, жаждущий контакта — но именно поэтому оно значило для них обоих всё.

Тони не должен был приводить Стива в свой дом, не должен был сохранять его в секрете, как просил Стив, не должен ему был помогать.

Но он это сделал, и это изменило _всё_.

***

Тони медленно бродит по выставке, обращая больше внимания на людей, чем на картины. Все они до единой прекрасны, но он видел их раньше, сначала на разных стадиях завершения, а затем и в окончательных версиях. Он, наверное, может рассказать о выставке столько же, сколько и Стив: идея, что стоит за ней, творческий процесс, используемые инструменты. Но сегодня ночь Стива, так что Тони держится на заднем плане, держа в руке бокал яблочного сидра.

— Когда-нибудь я заставлю его стать моделью для моего шоу, — говорит Джен, стоя рядом с ним.

— Не уверен, что хочу делиться, — говорит Тони. Он не совсем серьёзен… но в то же время и не шутит по-настоящему.

Джен тычет в него пальцем.

— Я ожидала от вас большего, директор Старк.

Тони морщится. Джен знает, что он ненавидит эту работу.

— Спроси у Стива, — говорит он. — Я не стану его останавливать.

Потому что он знает, что Стив не согласится, даже ради Джен. Быть на открытиях своих вернисажей для него и без того слишком публично. На самом деле, вероятно, быть замужем за Тони для него тоже слишком публично, но он никогда не жалуется.

— Итак, — говорит Джен. — Это твоя работа.

Тони улыбается и кивает. Он не спрашивает, как она догадалась — это очевидно. Это высокая и узкая картина; практически чёрная в том смысле, что представляет собой смесь всех оттенков, глубоких и тёмных, а поверх них фигура, золотая с красным. Без каких-либо деталей, но все знают, что это за фигура: Железный Человек на фоне ночного неба. В картине есть какая-то надежда, и именно поэтому Тони она так нравится. Не потому, что это он, а потому, что она даёт понять, каким его видит Стив.

— А знаешь? — Он наклоняется к ней. — Он сказал мне, что я должен купить её сам.

— Это для благотворительности, и это было бы справедливо, — тянет она без капли симпатии. — И это не значит, что ты всё равно не планировал пожертвовать деньги.

Тони закатывает глаза.

— Конечно, но она моя.

Ему плевать, что он упрямится.

— Слава богу, у Стива хватает терпения разбираться с тобой, — смеётся Джен.

— Я знаю, мне повезло, — говорит Тони. — Хотя его распорядок дня совершенно не организован — ну, знаешь, творческая личность и всё такое. — Тони ей подмигивает.

— У _меня_ расписание прекрасно организовано, большое спасибо, — чопорно отвечает Джен.

— В промежутках между схватками со злодеями, конечно, — соглашается Тони. — И моё тоже. Довольно спонтанное, в целом.

— Кто бы говорил, — вздыхает Джен. — Устроить показ мод — это такая лотерея. Стиву очень повезло, что ещё никто не нападал на его вернисажи. — Она хмурится. — Это потому, что плохие парни боятся Железного человека больше, чем Осы?

— Будь это так, они выглядели бы полными идиотами, — говорит Тони, и он действительно так думает. Джен откровенно _пугает_ , если её взбесить.

Джен снова сияет.

— Правда? И мои модели чувствуют себя в безопасности, когда рядом Мститель, даже если что-то случится.

— У нас тут тоже почти вся команда, — бормочет Тони, оглядываясь. Он знает, что парни в костюмах, которые понятия не имеют, куда себя девать, из Щ.И.Т.а, и ему действительно нужно обсудить это с Марией, но, возможно, в другой день. Одно дело — настаивать, что ему нужна скрытая охрана, и совсем другое, что эта охрана довольно плохо скрывается. С другой стороны, он не хотел бы, чтобы они вправду могли за ним шпионить и увидеть некоторые из его секретов. Он видит Кэрол, её рука переплетена с рукой Джессики Дрю. У дальней стены стоит Питер с пропуском для прессы на шее. Джессика Джонс пришла с Люком, так что Дэнни, вероятно, дежурит няней.

— Самое безопасное место в Нью-Йорке сегодня? — удивляется Джен, проследив за взглядом Тони.

— Похоже на то, — соглашается он.

Не в последнюю очередь потому, что это Стив, которому злодеи боятся перебегать дорогу. Тони не уверен, как он справляется с этим _и_ сохраняет личность в секрете, но ещё уверен, что не хочет слишком много знать о методах Стива.

— Иди, — говорит Джен. — Возвращайся к нему, я не обижусь.

— Ты лучшая, — говорит Тони, целуя её в щёку.

— И не забывай об этом, — говорит Джен, отмахиваясь от него.

Тони возвращается к Стиву и тихо встаёт позади него. Стив, конечно же, услышал его шаги, поэтому протягивает одну руку назад, и Тони берёт её, чувствуя, какой тот тёплый всегда.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив двум женщинам, с которыми он разговаривал — Тони думает, что они коллекционеры произведений искусства, — и поворачивается к Тони, и его публичная улыбка меняется на настоящую.

— Привет, — говорит он.

— Ну что, готов ехать? — спрашивает Тони.

Стив оглядывается.

— Думаю, да, — отвечает он. — Алекс заберёт её.

Алекс, агент Стива, пугающе эффективен. Он может уговорить Стива посетить некоторые приёмы лучше _Тони_ , и это просто несправедливо. _Пойдём, будь моей парой_ должно быть достаточно, но Стив правда не любит публичных мероприятий.

Они молча ускользают из главного зала и берут пальто из вестибюля. Стив помогает Тони надеть его длинное пальто, а затем берёт у него чемодан с бронёй, всегда такой джентльмен, и Тони закатывает глаза и застёгивает жакет Стива, прежде чем они выходят.

Сделав пять шагов по галерее, Тони оборачивается.

— Агент Кастильо, это действительно необходимо?

Мужчина, который шёл за ними, краснеет.

— Директор, — говорит он.

— Я знаю, что сказала заместитель директора Хилл, но я в самом деле способен вернуться домой с полупубличного мероприятия, — говорит Тони. — Вы свободны. Идите домой пораньше, посмотрите Starkflix со своим парнем, расслабьтесь. — Тони хмурится. — И скажите остальным, что они тоже могут идти.

Тони наблюдает, как лицо Кастильо искажается внутренней борьбой. По-видимому, идея редкого спокойного вечера берёт верх над угрозой гнева Марии Хилл, потому что он кивает.

— Благодарю вас, сэр.

— Ты должен признать, — начинает Стив, когда они уходят, — это хорошо, что она беспокоится о тебе.

— Она ненавидит, когда кто-то такой публичный является ещё и директором, и пытается это показать, — ворчит Тони. — Я её не виню — на её месте я бы сошёл с ума. Но иногда это становится просто нелепо.

Стив усмехается. Он замедляет шаг и целует Тони в щёку.

— Вдруг тебя захочет похитить злодей, — шепчет он.

Тони щёлкает его по носу.

— Злодею и не нужно, — отвечает он.

Через несколько минут они возвращаются в Башню, в кои-то веки расслабившись после долгого дня.

Когда Тони засыпает, он думает, что да, он хочет, чтобы Стив сражался на его стороне — или, скорее, на стороне закона; Тони не может утверждать, что Стив когда-нибудь сражался против него, но это не имеет значения. Он счастлив.

Он правда счастлив.

***

Тони знал, кто такой Стив, с того момента как увидел его, вмороженного в лёд и цепляющегося за щит, который каждый человек в Соединённых Штатах знал из учебников истории.

Но Стив не хотел быть Капитаном Америка, когда Тони привёл его, всё ещё дрожащего, в особняк. Тони включил климат-контроль и попросил Джарвиса принести Стиву столько одеял, сколько тому было нужно, но, конечно, настоящая проблема крылась не в этом. Стиву не было холодно, по крайней мере физически.

Поэтому Тони держался рядом, прикасался к Стиву, когда тот проходил мимо, прислонялся к нему в библиотеке, дарил ему то человеческое тепло, в котором Стив явно нуждался.

— Значит, ты герой, — сказал однажды Стив.

Тони отвёл взгляд.

— Железный Человек — герой.

Стив поднял бровь.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, Тони, но _ты_ Железный Человек.

Тони только пожал плечами. Он не чувствовал себя героем. Он не мог этого объяснить.

Вот в чём была проблема: Тони знал о Стиве — он определённо не знал Стива, по крайней мере пока, — но Стив ничего не знал о Тони, о современном мире. Он не знал, что значит имя Старк. Тони предлагал показать ему мир, но Стив отказался — сначала ему нужно было немного времени, сказал он.

Тони вполне мог это понять.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, когда молчание слишком затянулось.

— Это ещё за что? — удивлённо спросил Тони.

— За то, что нашёл меня, — сказал Стив. Он поднял руку, дав понять, что всё ещё говорит, и Тони прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не перебивать его. — Я _знаю_ , что ты скажешь, Тони, что это была чистая удача, но ты мог поступить миллионом других способов, и ты решил помочь мне. Позволил остаться здесь, с тобой. _Спасибо тебе_.

— Я не мог иначе, — сказал Тони, потому что не знал, как реагировать. — И, если тебе интересно, я бы сделал это снова. Я бы всегда выбрал это, чтобы ты был здесь со мной. _Всегда_.

Улыбка, которую ему тогда подарил Стив, почти застенчивая, но определённо радостная — это был первый раз, когда Тони видел Стива улыбающимся в новом столетии.

Он хотел увидеть больше.

***

На следующее утро Тони облачается в свою униформу Щ.И.Т.а, более чем осознавая, что пристальный взгляд Стива следит за каждым его движением.

— Я не поклонник того, что всё это за собой влечёт, — говорит Стив, взмахивая рукой, — но должен сказать, что заставить тебя носить эту форму — единственное, что Щ.И.Т. сделал правильно.

Тони сухо улыбается.

— Я обязательно дам им знать. — Он застёгивает молнию, тонкая чёрная ткань прилипает к телу. Он знает, что она пуленепробиваемая — и он улучшил её, чтобы можно было использовать форму как поддоспешник, — но она всегда чувствуется такой невесомой. Он затягивает набедренную кобуру, которая является частью униформы, хоть на самом деле и не носит оружие. «Я Железный Человек, помнишь», — сказал он Марии Хилл, когда она подняла брови, увидев его технически безоружным.

Стив садится.

— Хочу затащить тебя обратно в постель, — протягивает он.

Тони совершает ошибку, поднимая глаза и видя обнажённую грудь Стива и его ленивую улыбку. Он судорожно сглатывает.

— Как бы мне это ни нравилось, — говорит он, — у одного из нас _есть_ законная работа.

Стив хмурится.

— Я должен чувствовать себя оскорблённым? Ты только что был на _моем_ вернисаже.

Тони закатывает глаза.

— Значит, работа на полный день, — поправляет он себя.

Стив вздыхает.

— Извини, — говорит он. — Я знаю, что ты этого не хотел.

Тони пожимает плечами. Что тут скажешь?

— Если ничего не случится, — многозначительно говорит он, — я постараюсь вернуться пораньше. Мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь поужинать.

— М-м, свидание, мистер Старк? — спрашивает Стив, поигрывая обручальным кольцом на правой руке.

— Что я могу сказать? Мой муж всегда называет меня трудоголиком. — Тони натягивает перчатки и прикрывает своё кольцо. — Пора покончить с этой привычкой.

Стив смеётся, и Тони не может удержаться от улыбки; ему нравится звук его смеха, моменты, когда Стив не серьёзен и просто здесь с ним, и Тони не думает о том, что он делает, когда исчезает, о чём Тони _не может_ думать слишком сильно.

Стив одним плавным движением поднимается с кровати, притягивает к себе Тони, внезапно обхватив его руками за талию, и медленно целует в губы.

— Возвращайся скорее, Тони, — просит он.

— Будь осторожен, Стив, — отвечает Тони, как всегда.

***

Тони знает, что Стив начинает беспокоиться. Он уверен, что Стив всё ещё дома, надеется, что рисует — вероятнее, тренируется. Он не умеет просто сидеть и наслаждаться жизнью. Ему нужно _починить_ весь мир.

Он был бы великим супергероем, если бы только не был злодеем.

Обычно Тони не просит напрямую его остаться дома, ничего не делать, но сегодня… Стив, очевидно, до сих пор на взводе из-за последнего боя Тони, даже если порез на его предплечье уже едва заметен. И Тони за себя не беспокоится, но провести день со Стивом так приятно и случается так редко. Тони _хочет_ это свидание сегодня вечером, чёрт возьми, несколько часов без масок только для них двоих. Он думает, что заслужил это, только сегодня.

На хэликэрриере он направляется прямо в свой кабинет. У него тонна бумажной работы, которую нужно сделать; отчёты миссии, которые нужно прочитать; новые миссии, которые нужно одобрить; разведданные, которые нужно отсеять. Экстремис помогает, но не может поставить его подпись на бумагу, поэтому Тони вздыхает и приступает к работе.

Мысленно он изучает свою броню, выискивая слабые места. У него было не так много времени поработать над бронёй Экстремис, как он хотел бы. Она новая и более мощная, но до сих пор большая часть тестов была тестами реальным _боем_ , и Тони не хочет найти слабое место таким образом.

В Мадрипуре кризис — в Мадрипуре _всегда_ кризис, — и он ничего не хочет так сильно, как вызвать броню и полететь туда самому, но он скрипит зубами, откидывается на спинку стула и связывается с агентами через Экстремис.

— Что вам нужно? — спрашивает он, а затем управляет оперативной поддержкой со своего кресла, взламывая информацию для них быстрее, чем любой программист Щ.И.Т.а мог бы, передавая им данные и безопасные точки выхода.

Это утомительно, но приятно, и к концу миссии три агента Щ.И.Т.а выбираются живыми, если не невредимыми, а четвёртого спешно эвакуируют медики, как только они достигают безопасных границ.

Тони не мог сделать больше, говорит он себе.

— Нам стоит проверить, не скрулл ли вы, директор Старк? — спрашивает Мария Хилл. Тони заставляет себя не дёргаться, медленно открывает глаза, как будто знает, что она здесь, наблюдает за ним.

— Ты сама говорила мне, чтобы я прекратил действовать, заместитель директора Хилл, — говорит он с резкой усмешкой. Он мысленно проверяет время и с удивлением обнаруживает, что уже почти шесть. Его рабочий график на самом деле не нормирован, но он только что спас миссию, и не похоже, что прямо сейчас что-то ещё требует его немедленного внимания. — А теперь я вас покину. Постарайтесь за одну ночь не угробить мир.

— Да, сэр, — говорит она. Если она и удивлена его отъездом, то хорошо это скрывает. И да, конечно, у Тони есть склонность утопать в работе, но ещё у него есть любящий муж, который ждёт его дома. По крайней мере, когда упомянутый муж не несёт ответственности за то, что Тони остаётся допоздна, чтобы подчистить беспорядок после того или иного нападения. Впрочем, Стив довольно хорошо _научился_ избегать операций Щ.И.Т.а. Он не привык доверять Щ.И.Т.у, но он доверяет _Тони_.

Тони слегка улыбается этой мысли, пока собирает свои вещи, облачается в броню и летит в Башню Старка.

Стив ждёт его на посадочной площадке.

Тони приказывает броне разобраться, как только он приземлится — так никто не увидит, как Стив поднимает закованного в броню Тони с земли, — а затем со смехом падает прямо в руки Стива.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — говорит Тони.

Стив целует его в ответ и ведёт себя как голодный человек. Тони открывает рот, когда Стив облизывает его губы, и держится за руки Стива достаточно сильно, чтобы травмировать нормального человека, когда ноги становятся ватными. Стив принимает приглашение и погружает язык в рот Тони, и учитывая, как прошёл его день, Тони вполне доволен, что позволил ему вести. Стиву каким-то образом хватает здравомыслия, чтобы попытаться увести их назад, в Башню, и Тони цепляется за него, и следует за ним, и продолжает целовать его, быстрее, отчаяннее.

А затем, как только они оказываются внутри и стеклянная дверь за ними закрывается, Стив усмехается и отступает, позволяя Тони прислониться к стеклянной стене.

Тони задыхается, и ему совсем _не_ нравится выражение лица Стива.

— Вернись сюда, — приказывает он.

Стив качает головой и выглядит слишком довольным собой.

— Вы обещали мне свидание, мистер Старк. Я рассчитываю на хороший ресторан. — Он наклоняет голову набок. — Пожалуй, обойдусь без цветов, — великодушно добавляет он.

Тони пристально смотрит на него, его грудь всё ещё вздымается.

— Ты, — говорит он, — _зло_.

Стив усмехается в ответ.

— А ты не слышал? Ты вышел замуж за негодяя.

Тони недоверчиво качает головой, но не похоже, что Стив собирается уступать, поэтому Тони начинает планировать сладкую месть на потом. Возможно, она будет включать усиленные наручники.

Но сначала он должен подготовиться к свиданию. Как бы Стиву ни нравилась форма Щ.И.Т.а, Тони не собирается выходить в ней.

***

— Мне нужно… — сказал Стив и остановился.

Тони посмотрел на него с некоторым беспокойством. Стиву становилось всё лучше, думал он — тот больше не дрожал всё время, занялся рисованием и начал узнавать о новом столетии.

Он никогда раньше ни о чём не просил Тони и должен был знать, что Тони даст ему всё, чего он хочет.

Так в чём же проблема?

— Стив? — подбодрил его Тони.

— Я должен съехать, — сказал Стив.

Тони сказал себе, что его сердце не разбивается, и заставил себя выслушать.

— Мне… мне нужно место для себя, — сказал Стив. — Я не могу вечно прятаться от мира в твоём доме, Тони.

— Он может стать твоим домом, — ответил Тони, прежде чем смог остановить себя.

Но Стив только улыбнулся.

— Ты очень ясно дал это понять. Но… Я не могу. Не после всего этого. Я… Я не Капитан Америка. Я не знаю, кто такой Стив Роджерс. Я должен это выяснить. Здесь… Я люблю это место, — объяснил Стив, — но оно слишком похоже на _тебя_ , что я не могу думать.

Тони поморщился.

— Прости.

Стив покачал головой ещё до того, как Тони закончил говорить.

— Это не _плохо_. Но теперь… теперь мне нужно что-то для себя.

— Конечно, — согласился Тони. Он действительно ни в чём не мог отказать Стиву.

— И… — Стив заколебался. — Мне понадобится удостоверение личности, верно?

Глаза Тони вспыхнули.

— Ты просишь меня сделать тебе поддельные документы? — Тони надо было убедиться. — Если бы только все знали эту сторону Капитана Америки.

— Ну, мы уже выяснили, что это не совсем я, — сказал Стив. — И ещё одно. Об этом я и хотел попросить. Просто… Сохрани моё имя.

Тони фыркнул от смеха.

— Не буду врать, имя «Стивен» стало очень популярным после войны.

Стив открыл рот, как будто хотел сказать что-то ещё, и снова закрыл.

Тони нахмурился.

— Стив?

Стив потёр висок.

— Мне нужно пространство, — медленно повторил он. — Это не значит, что я не хочу видеться с тобой.

Тони сразу же почувствовал, как его покидает напряжение, потому что он сделал бы всё, что хотел Стив, всё, что ему нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше, но боялся, что после они больше не встретятся. Приятно было знать, что это не так.

— Ты дал мне старкфон, — продолжал Стив, — так что, думаю, мы сможем найти время встретиться, даже если не будем жить вместе?

— Конечно, — немного поспешно ответил Тони. — Я бы с удовольствием.

— И ещё, — сказал Стив, на этот раз без колебаний, ровным голосом. — Я знаю, что прошу слишком многого. Я знаю, что это будет стоить тебе денег. Да, да, я знаю, что тебя это не волнует. Но когда я… когда я закончу искать ответы, я верну их. — Тони открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Стив остановил его. — Это не дискуссия, Тони, а обещание.

В тот день по его позе и решительности Тони понял, почему Стив стал Капитаном Америка.

— Договорились, — сказал Тони, и так оно и было.

Тони сделал Стиву все необходимые документы, чтобы доказать, что он действительно Стив Роджерс, 1982 года рождения, двадцати пяти лет. Его родители умерли в прошлом году, оставив ему наследство и дом в центре Нью-Йорка. Он был не очень большим, но Стив и не хотел большой дом: он хотел что-то _своё_. На углу второго этажа, выходящего на юг, находилась комната с высокими, под потолок окнами. Это была художественная студия Стива, полная художественных принадлежностей.

Стив поблагодарил Тони и сказал, что она идеальна.

Он сдержал своё слово во всех отношениях: звонил Тони, они вместе выбирались на прогулку, иногда просто шли и разговаривали, иногда пили кофе в дружеском молчании.

Он снова занялся живописью, и его работы каким-то образом казались и классическими, и современными и оставляли в сознании зрителя больше вопросов, чем ответов. Искусствоведы их _обожали_. Тони, конечно же, наблюдал за ним, ходил на выставки и давал советы насчёт галерей — но всё же был удивлён, когда однажды Стив отплатил ему сполна за всё, что Тони для него сделал. Он принял чек, потому что знал, что у него нет выбора, и отослал его в Фонд Марии Старк.

И после этого Стив всё ещё продолжал звонить, или Тони звонил первым, и они в каком-то смысле упали в рутину, и всё было хорошо.

***

Судя по выражению лица Стива, он тоже высоко оценивает Тони в сшитом на заказ костюме.

— Я забронировал нам столик в «Бабушкином трактире», — говорит Тони, — или ты хочешь где-нибудь в другом месте?

— «Бабушкин трактир» прекрасен, — отвечает Стив, слегка задыхаясь. — А потом десерт?

— А потом _десерт_ , — ухмыляется Тони, поправляя Стиву галстук.

«Бабушкин трактир» находится рядом, поэтому они идут пешком. На улице до сих пор много людей, но Тони знает, что Стиву нравится просто гулять, а не ездить всегда и везде. Даже папарацци и случайные люди, которые фотографируют, не могут испортить ему настроение.

И вот они прогуливаются в вечерней прохладе — чемодан с бронёй Тони в руке Стива — и лениво беседуют. Слишком велик шанс быть подслушанными, чтобы они говорили о чём-то действительно важном, но всё нормально. Тони мог бы часами говорить со Стивом о погоде и наслаждаться этим или молчать и всё равно быть счастливым, пока он со Стивом.

В «Бабушкином трактире» подают блюда польской кухни, к которой Стив пристрастился во время войны, хотя очевидно, что ресторанчик в Нью-Йорке вряд ли похож на то, что благодарные польские жители могли бы предложить Стиву в сороковых.

Они заказывают пироги с разными начинками — оба знают, что всё равно будут красть друг у друга из тарелки — и чай, и ждут.

— Спасибо, — говорит Тони, когда официант подаёт им еду, и сразу же откусывает первый кусок от порции Стива. — Так вкуснее, — говорит он Стиву после того, как разжуёт. Это очень вкусно, поэтому какое-то время они оба просто едят в тишине.

— Еда — это единственное хорошее, что я помню из тех времён, — бормочет Стив. Тони протягивает руку, чтобы накрыть его ладонь, и Стив позволяет ему, но качает головой, как будто говоря, что прямо сейчас в этом нет необходимости.

— Что ж, — говорит Тони, растягивая букву «о», — я бы с удовольствием съел черничные с сахаром, но кто-то обещал мне десе…

Его прерывает звонок, и он рассеянно постукивает себя по виску, чтобы Стив знал, что он использует Экстремис, всё его внимание уже сосредоточено на вызове.

— Да, Хилл? — спрашивает он.

— Тебе это не понравится, — мрачно говорит она. — Броня Железного Человека была замечена при нападении на Нью-Йорк. Я посылаю тебе координаты.

Блядь.

— Я займусь этим, — говорит ей Тони и отключается.

Он очень, очень спокоен, когда смотрит на своего мужа.

— Стив, — говорит он тихо и серьёзно, — _останься здесь_.

Стив хватает его за плечи и тянется через стол. Стакан с водой падает на пол; никто из них не обращает на него никакого внимания.

— Чёрта с два, — ворчит он. — Что происходит, Тони?

Тони качает головой.

— Это не твоя битва. Я не знаю, безопасно ли сейчас в Башне, так что _оставайся здесь_. Или иди в одно из твоих убежищ, мне всё равно, просто _не вступай в бой_. Это моё дело.

Он вырывается из хватки Стива — подвиг, который был бы невозможен до Экстремиса — и бежит, призывая броню, и задаётся вопросом, насколько _это_ плохая идея. Он знает, что Стив бежит прямо за ним, но заставляет себя не оглядываться и, как только броня обхватывает его, улетает.

— Мстители, Фантастическая четвёрка, — говорит он на, как ещё надеется, до сих пор безопасной частоте. — Кто-то взломал мои системы. Я пока не знаю как, но костюмы, которые сеют хаос в Нью-Йорке прямо сейчас, _мной не контролируются_. Снимите их, как только можете. Простите. — Он не ждёт ответов. Он знает, что все, кто его слышал, помогут.

— Агенты Щ.И.Т.а, — говорит он на другой частоте. — Говорит ваш директор. Не вмешивайтесь в Нью-Йорке. — Он знает, что у агентов базового уровня нет никаких шансов против брони Железного Человека. — Как можно скорее посадите хэликэрриер в безопасную зону и проведите полную проверку систем.

Он разворачивает карту атак и фокусируется на Центральном парке, где видит, как три его костюма атакуют. Мисс Марвел догоняет его, когда он летит туда.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает она.

— Чёрт меня дери, если я знаю, — мрачно признаётся он. — Один костюм — это я _могу_ понять. — Или, по крайней мере, это было бы _проще_. — Но они нападают в трёх местах, моя собственная технология, и _я понятия не имею почему_. — И это заставляет его нервничать больше, чем он готов признать, но Кэрол была его другом уже много лет, она должна знать об этом.

— Ладно. Мы справимся, Тони. — Её спокойная уверенность не успокаивает его нервозность, но он чувствует себя немного лучше. Кэрол сильная и удивительная — и они доверяют друг другу. Её первой мыслью не было: _ты что, теперь стал злодеем_?

(На краткий ужасный миг Тони задумывается, не _разочарован ли_ Стив тем, что это не он сейчас контролирует броню, которая разрушает Нью-Йорк; затем отталкивает эту мысль, испытывая отвращение к самому себе. У Стива _есть_ правила. Если он видит бессмысленное разрушение, то обычно останавливает его сам.)

Они приземляются, и Кэрол, не теряя времени, направляет энергетический заряд в ближайшую броню. Тони пытается отрубить их с помощью Экстремиса, но он просто бьётся о стену. Он _чувствует_ их в своей сети, они не отключены, но… Словно брандмауэр его не пускает. Он понятия не имеет, как это возможно, как что-то может помешать ему получить доступ к собственным системам. Ещё больше вопросов без хороших ответов.

В конце концов, всё сводится к старомодной драке, броня Железного человека против брони Железного Человека, и Тони справляется, кто бы их ни контролировал.

Потому что в этом и есть вся проблема. Это не просто программа, которая вышла из строя и контролирует его броню. Он протестировал различные системы искусственного интеллекта в костюмах, и они были хороши, но не могли заменить человеческий контроль. Единственная причина, по которой он мог контролировать сразу несколько костюмов одновременно, — это Экстремис с мозгом Тони в качестве процессора. То, как сражаются эти костюмы… Где-то есть человек, который ими управляет.

Человек, который взломал систему безопасности Тони, украл его технологии и борется с ним.

В этом нет никакого смысла, но у Тони сейчас нет времени беспокоиться об этом. Он думает, что контроллер неопытен, но броня всё ещё сильна, опасна — Тони знает, он, блядь, её создал.

К счастью, за его спиной Кэрол, а Кэрол — лучший герой, которого он знает. Её энергоудары очень эффективны против брони (пугающе эффективны; Тони думает, что ему следует лучше защитить себя от подобного типа повреждений). Броня Тони — лучшая модель, более быстрая и прочная.

Они превращают это в короткий бой.

Но всё равно слишком долгий.

— Старк!

Тони вздрагивает, когда Мария Хилл связывается с его бронёй.

— Я же сказал Щ.И.Т.у не вступать в бой, — огрызается Тони. — Это небезопасно.

— Нет, но мы наблюдаем за тем, что происходит, и помогаем гражданским. Халкбастер на 23-й Восточной улице.

— Блядь.

— Так и думала, что ты захочешь знать. Фантастическая четвёрка пытается сдержать ещё одну броню на углу Коламбус-авеню и 81-й улицы.

Тони бледнеет.

— Против Халкбастера никого?

— Мстители уже в пути, — говорит Мария Хилл и делает паузу. — И _Капитан_.

Сердце Тони бешено колотится в груди. Что здесь делает Стив? Что знает Мария Хилл? Стив _не настолько_ глуп, чтобы взять Халкбастер на себя одного, ведь так?

Он заставляет себя говорить презрительно и почти уверен, что лажает.

— Значит, всё не так уж и плохо? Пусть они прикончат друг друга.

— Если только твоя компания потом заплатит городу.

Тони отключает связь. Кэрол смотрит на него с явным беспокойством.

— Броня Халкбастер на свободе, — мрачно говорит Тони в качестве объяснения.

У Кэрол округляются глаза.

— Там есть кто-нибудь?

— Да, — сухо отвечает Тони. — Наш старый друг, _Капитан_.

Он взлетает и летит в том направлении, Кэрол за ним.

— Тони, — говорит она по дороге, догоняя его и размахивая рукой. — Ты для начала ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Тони упрямо смотрит вперёд.

— Мне бы очень хотелось рассказать тебе, как взломали мою броню, Марвел, но я понятия не имею.

Её молчание кажется тяжёлым, но затем они прибывают на место.

***

Тони не ожидал увидеть Стива в своём доме, но, возможно, он должен был понять, что Стив появится. В конце концов, Тони не был слепым.

В каком-то смысле он всегда это знал, с тех самых пор, как впервые услышал о таинственном _Капитане_ , что нападает на американские хранилища оружия, нацеливается на склады Щ.И.Т.а, а на днях убил убийцу, которого присяжные отпустили на свободу. Постоянно ходили слухи, что _кто—то_ со щитом Капитана Америка работает в тени — причём злодей, а не герой. Тони никогда не встречал его на поле боя, хотя бы потому, что Капитан по какой-то загадочной причине никогда не нападал на Мстителей, никогда не сражался против них.

На самом деле это мог быть только один человек. Это всегда было очевидно и совсем не удивительно, если присмотреться, чего Тони старался не делать.

Он уже много лет ходил со Стивом на кофе-свидания, а может, и просто свидания, но никогда не спрашивал, а Стив никогда не говорил.

Это не имело значения для того, кем _они_ были друг для друга.

И, тем менее, Стив был там, ждал в темноте гостиной, когда Тони обвиняли в убийстве; ни колебания, ни сомнений, ни осуждения на лице Стива — только беспокойство.

— Ты в порядке? — это были первые слова Стива, обращённые к нему.

Тони издал усталый смешок.

— Я не уверен, что рядом со мной безопасно, — сказал он. — Ты же знаешь, что меня обвиняют в убийстве.

Стив лениво пожал плечами.

— Я знаю, что ты невиновен. Но даже если бы это было не так — неужели ты действительно думаешь, что меня это волнует, Тони?

Тони почувствовал облегчение, услышав, что Стив верит в него, что он не думает, будто Железный Человек действительно сошёл с ума и убил посла Карнелиана.

Он кое-что обдумывал, полусформировавшаяся идея становилась реальностью.

— Итак, мой телохранитель ушёл…

Стив хмыкнул на это.

— Я должен уметь защитить себя, — сказал Тони.

Стив поднял бровь.

— Научи меня, — сказал Тони.

Стив оглядел его с ног до головы, слишком медленно и пристально.

— Конечно, — ответил он наконец. — Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что ты в лучшей форме, чем можно было бы ожидать от твоей _дневной работы_.

— Это у нас общее, да? — выстрелил в ответ Тони, и Стив только усмехнулся.

Но, когда они шли к спортзалу особняка, Стив остановил Тони, схватив за локоть тёплой рукой.

— Кто-то пытается тебя подставить, — тихо сказал он. — Ты знаешь _кто_? — В его голосе было что-то тёмное и непринуждённое, словно угроза.

— Я смогу за себя постоять, — просто сказал Тони, и Стив кивнул, и на этом всё закончилось.

Стив был хорошим учителем, а Тони — хорошим учеником. Они работали над привычкой Тони оставаться слишком открытым во время атаки, привычкой, что его всегда защищает броня, над тем, что инстинктивная реакция Тони на опасность — вытянутая ладонью вперёд рука. Стив научил его, как защищаться без брони, как сражаться, используя только собственное тело в качестве оружия.

Это было трудно, и это было необходимо, а ещё это было невероятно приятно.

Но только после того, как Железного Человека признали невиновным, Стив наконец принял _очень_ очевидные приглашения Тони, и, когда он удерживал Тони на коврике, и Тони не мог под ним двигаться и абсолютно не беспокоился из-за этого, Стив наклонился и поцеловал его, и Тони с энтузиазмом поцеловал его в ответ.

***

Сердце Тони замирает, когда они приземляются и он видит, как Стив бросает свой щит в Халкбастер, как будто это хоть как-то может помочь против брони, разработанной и построенной, чтобы противостоять Халку.

И не только когда он в хорошем настроении.

У Стива нет никаких шансов.

_я привлёк твоё внимание?_

Тони замирает. Предложение мигает на его лицевом экране. Он сканирует окружение, но ничего необычного — 23-я Восточная улица после наступления темноты, агенты Щ.И.Т.а эвакуируют гражданских, Кэрол, которая теперь помогает Стиву бороться с бронёй Тони.

_я не здесь_

Конечно, они бы это и сказали, думает Тони.

_на самом деле я тоже не контролирую эту броню. ты доказал, что у тебя это лучше получается._

Халкбастер бьёт Стива, и сила удара отбрасывает его на несколько метров. Тони стоит как вкопанный.

_экстремис не твой. так что я настроил его против тебя. вы боретесь с собой, мистер старк._

_и ты лучше всех знаешь, как выиграть этот бой, верно?_

«Кто ты?» — хочет крикнуть Тони, но это бессмысленно. Ответа он не получит. Кто-то с жаждой местью, это точно, но _кто_? Не Майя — это _не может_ быть Майя, думает он почти истерически, — но в данный момент это не так уж и важно.

Ничто не имеет значения, кроме того, что его самая сильная броня стреляет в Кэрол, и энергии больше, чем даже она может поглотить.

Тони тошнит. Броня к нему даже не поворачивается. Вместо этого она оглядывается — и он точно знает, что она делает. Ищет новые цели. Цели любые, кроме него. Его друзей…

— _Мстители_ , — говорит он в комм, — _не вмешивайтесь_.

Слева от него, к ужасу Тони, Стив медленно поднимается на ноги. Его форма в нескольких местах порвана, на боку кровь, он хромает. Он бросает на Тони встревоженный взгляд — вероятно, интересуется, не взломал ли кто-то и его броню тоже, — а затем снова бросается на Халкбастер.

Броня ловит его гигантским кулаком и поднимает вверх.

Стив кричит.

Другие цели, оцепенело думает Тони: его друзья и _его любовник_.

— Нет! — кричит он, но в конце концов берёт себя в руки и начинает действовать. Он стреляет в броню, но не может причинить ей вреда, не с огневой мощью этого костюма. Вот в чём суть Халкбастера. Никаких слабых мест.

— 15-25-35-45, протокол отключения брони: Энтони Старк, — говорит он, но это не работает, _конечно_ , это не работает; Стив, должно быть, с самого начала попытался её отключить.

Почему он не мог просто пойти домой, спрятаться и _быть в безопасности_?

Тони в ужасе смотрит, как его броня ломает рёбра Стива.

— Тони?.. Что… — Кэрол поднимается на колени.

— Лежи, — мрачно говорит ей Тони, снимая шлем.

Это, кажется, придаёт ей сил.

— Что ты творишь?!

— Эта броня связана со мной, — говорит Тони. — Значит, есть только один способ остановить её. Прежде чем…

Его обрывает крик Стива. Тони закрывает глаза. Он направляет оба репульсора на свою грудь, прижимает их к основному узлу брони, заряжает до десяти тысяч вольт.

Удар, достаточно сильный, чтобы остановить его сердце.

— Прости меня, Стив, — шепчет он.

И стреляет.

На мгновение вспыхивает боль, которая, кажется, исходит от каждого нервного окончания сразу, боль достаточно сильная, чтобы заглушить даже его беспокойство о Стиве, чтобы заглушить всё…

Он не видит, сработал ли его план, не видит выражения лица Кэрол, не видит, свободен Стив или нет, отключился ли Халкбастер; он не видит ничего.

Он падает.

***

Тони был потрясён, когда впервые увидел Стива в камере. Не потому, что не рассматривал такую возможность, а потому, что не представлял, что Стив окажется здесь по _глупейшей из всех возможных_ причин.

— Печально известный Капитан, — сказал Тони, покачиваясь на носках и изучая систему безопасности камеры. Усиленные прутья, добавленный цифровой слой; «Старк» на замке. Тони сдержал резкую усмешку. — Наконец-то пойманный.

Стив зарычал. Это почти скрыло неприкрытое беспокойство на его лице, когда он оглядел Тони.

— Я _мог бы_ оставить Железного Человека умирать, если тебе так хочется.

— А-а, — понимающе протянул Тони. — С ним всё в порядке, раз уж тебе _не всё равно_.

Он был в порядке, потому что _ему ничего и не угрожало_. То есть броня разбилась. Это случалось не в первый раз. И не в последний раз. Тони был к этому готов.

— Вряд ли, — огрызается Стив. — Но я не люблю убивать.

— Всё равно спасибо, что спас моего сотрудника, — сказал Тони. — И я рад, что ты больше не уничтожишь ни одного объекта Щ.И.Т.а.

В глазах Стива читался вызов.

— Ну что ж, прощай, — сказал Тони и вышел.

В камерах стояли его замки, что могло бы помочь, будь взлом его единственным вариантом, но он знал, что не подписывал контракт на генераторы энергии для этого объекта. В тот же вечер Тони взломал мейнфрейм и отключил питание в тюремном блоке.

(Позже выяснилось, что Стив был не _единственным_ , кто мог сбежать за те три минуты, пока замки не работали, но он вырубил Доктора Осьминога и швырнул его обратно в камеру, прежде чем уйти.

У Стива были правила, свои.

Тони был почти уверен, что первое из них — _защищать Тони Старка_ , и он не был от этого в восторге; впрочем, первое из правил Тони — _защищать Стива Роджерса_ , так что кто он такой, чтобы судить?)

***

Тони медленно приходит в себя.

Он полагает, что ему не следует жаловаться — он действительно не планировал _выжить_. Он надеется, что у него получилось, что Стив жив и в безопасности.

Но что-то тут не так. Сильный запах дезинфицирующего средства раздражает нос, а кардиомонитор, который он ненавидит уже многие годы, издаёт ровный писк. Свет слишком резкий. Он моргает, но перед глазами всё ещё расплывается. Он явно в больнице, и это всегда была самая нелюбимая часть всей его жизни.

Но есть что-то ещё, что-то не совсем правильное.

Первая мысль — Экстремис, но нет: он может чувствовать цифровой гул устройств вокруг него: сначала кардиомонитор, а дальше — планшеты, ноутбуки, больничный Wi-Fi, сотовая сеть, вплоть до спутников СтаркИн. Что…

Он пытается потереть глаза, но _не может_.

И тут до него доходит: холодный твёрдый металл вокруг запястья приковывает его к кровати.

— Значит, вы проснулись, _мистер Старк_ , — говорит Мария Хилл.

Тони смотрит в сторону, откуда доносится её голос. Через несколько долгих секунд глаза фокусируются, и он может её видеть: в форме Щ.И.Т.а, одна рука всё ещё на пистолете в кобуре.

— Это так необходимо? — спрашивает Тони. — Я ранен. Что я могу тебе сделать?

— Ты предатель, — выплёвывает она.

_Нет._

_Нет-нет-нет._

Это невозможно. Она не может… она не может знать. Они так осторожны, Стив и он, она _не может знать_.

Перед ним возникает картина: Халкбастер сокрушает Стива, Тони останавливает своё сердце, но не раньше, чем Стив перестаёт кричать, и…

Неужели он опоздал? Тони впадает в панику.

— _Он в порядке_? — Он знает все причины, по которым не должен спрашивать об этом прямо сейчас, и ему всё равно, потому что если Стив… если Стив… если Тони опоздал, ни одна из причин не имеет значения. Ничего не имеет значения. Он должен услышать, что Стив выжил.

Мария Хилл холодно смотрит на него.

— Забавно, — говорит она. — Некоторые люди хотят верить, что ты не знал о ночной работе твоего мужа. Что ты чуть не убил себя не ради того, чтобы спасти злодея, и не знал, кто он такой. Я знала, вы не _дурак_ , мистер Старк, вы должны были знать, но приятно слышать подтверждение.

Тони качает головой на протяжении всей её речи. Это не важно, разве она не понимает, ничто другое не важно, он должен знать.

— Просто скажи мне, — умоляет он. — Он в порядке?

Она хмурится, как будто он её удивляет.

— Стив Роджерс, _Капитан_. Полагаю, он тот самый, да?

— Скажи мне, — шепчет Тони.

— Он сейчас в Рафте, ждёт суда. После того как слишком уж часто сбегал из камер Щ.И.Т.а. Думаю, теперь мы знаем почему.

Тони с тихим вздохом откидывается на подушки. Стив в порядке. Он в порядке. Тони спас его.

— Не волнуйся, — добавляет Мария Хилл. — Они даже могут посадить вас в соседние камеры, если ты хорошенько попросишь.

И вот тут до Тони доходит.

Возможно, он и спас Стиву жизнь, но _это_ конец. Ни один из них больше никогда не выйдет из камеры. Стив — суперзлодей, а Тони, ну, Мария уже сказала.

Тони — предатель, который спал с ним. Который вышел за него _замуж_. Который годами закрывал на это глаза, если они не добавят к этому ещё чего-нибудь.

Он задаётся вопросом, какое ему предъявят обвинение. Просто сокрытие личности Стива? Или что он был двойным агентом? Не имеет значения. Даже если он не признает своей вины, даже если ему поверят — а этого никогда не случится, во всяком случае, без способности Ванды манипулировать реальностью, — даже если Тони чудесным образом выйдет на свободу, _Стив_ — нет.

Стиву грозят сотни лет тюремного заключения.

И даже если Тони вытащит его, вытащит их обоих? Какая жизнь будет их ждать — постоянное бегство?

Но уже слишком поздно. Та катастрофа, которая всегда поджидала их, начиная с первого поцелуя, наконец-то наступила. Тони думает, что в каком-то смысле должен быть благодарен: они прожили вместе больше десяти счастливых лет. Это больше, чем он мог надеяться.

Он же футурист. Он должен был понимать, что это время придёт. Он должен был подготовиться.

Но он этого не сделал.

Мария Хилл смотрит на него, и за её уверенными словами скрывается слой необъяснимой печали, и Тони Старк не знает, что делать.

Он не может потерять Стива. Только не так. Никогда.

И он думает, что мог бы. Мог бы сбежать, мог бы вытащить Стива; он мог бы предать всё, за что борется, и он мог бы стать злодеем, каким его наверняка называют уже сейчас, он мог бы, если бы это означало быть со Стивом… Но разве это жизнь — каждый миг бодрствования оглядываться через плечо? Он полагает, что это большее, на что они могут сейчас надеяться, и всё же.

Экстремис в его голове транслирует новости и заголовки, и он видит всё это: Тони Старк, враг общества номер один, хуже _Капитана_ , потому что Тони лгал и клялся, что защищает людей, и теперь всем ясно, что он всегда защищал только Стива.

Тони даже не может сказать, что это неправда.

Уже не в первый раз Тони благодарен за то, что ему удалось сохранить Экстремис и что он действительно позволяет ему действовать скрытно. Он смотрит на Хилл и думает.

— Я не программировал броню атаковать Нью-Йорк, — говорит он. Это правда, но он не уверен, что теперь ему кто-нибудь поверит.

Мария Хилл кивает.

— Тебя взломали.

— Кто? — настойчиво спрашивает Тони.

Мария Хилл молча смотрит на него.

— Ну же… директор Хилл, верно? Я в тюрьме, — он машет ей закованной в наручники рукой, — ну или почти, ничего не случится, если ты мне расскажешь.

— Я не идиотка, мистер Старк. Я не собираюсь давать вам хоть какую-то информацию.

С этими словами она поворачивается на каблуках и уходит; не проходит и секунды, как входит агент. Тони наклоняет голову набок. Он не может узнать его в шлеме, но уверен, что должен его знать.

С другой стороны, если агент здесь, то сейчас должен ненавидеть Тони.

Тони закрывает глаза и делает вид, что засыпает.

Вместо этого он тянется к Экстремису. Он ищет. Ему не совсем удобно это делать — кто-то только что _взломал_ его системы, — но у него нет другого способа узнать, кто именно. Если Мария Хилл _знала_ , что это хакер, то есть шанс, что она его задержала.

Тони получает доступ к мейнфрейму Щ.И.Т.а — взломать его слишком просто, впрочем, он _знает_ все входы и выходы. В конце концов, он работал там только вчера. Половина систем или даже больше изначально были его творениями.

Он обходит все уровни безопасности, пока не достигает верхнего. Он фыркает от смеха, видя, что всё ещё может воспользоваться собственными полномочиями. Его так и подмывает сделать это, но уж лучше он останется нераскрытым, чем научит отдел безопасности некоторым основам, поэтому он регистрируется как Мария Хилл и получает доступ к файлам о вчерашней катастрофе.

_Директор Щ.И.Т.а — предатель_

_Капитан — Стив Роджерс_

Тони заставляет себя не реагировать слишком заметно, даже когда ему хочется закричать. Это было бы легко — удалить файлы, но это было бы опасно. Для начала, это и без того было слишком публично, а к настоящему времени средства массовой информации уже раздули всё до крайности. Тони не может заставить всё это _исчезнуть_.

Следующая папка, которую он находит, называется «Броня Железного Человека — взлом». Он открывает её, читает содержимое и сильно прикусывает язык. Агент, наблюдающий за ним, вероятно, знает, что Тони только притворяется спящим, но он _не понимает_ , что Тони может многое сделать только своим умом.

Сын Йенсена, обвиняющий Тони в смерти своего отца. Мальчик был прав, мрачно думает Тони. И теперь он тоже мёртв. Агент Щ.И.Т.а заметил парня с устройством управления рядом с Риверсайд-парком и правильно предположил, что он контролировал броню поблизости.

 _Блядь_.

Это худшие кошмары Тони, все сразу. Все демоны его прошлого навёрстывают упущенное.

Он любит Стива. Он просто хочет быть с ним.

Он должен был знать, что не заслужил этого.

Это всегда должно было закончиться вот так.

Ему нужен план.

***

Тони удивляется, увидев Кэрол у своей постели. Он был уверен, что к нему не пускают посетителей, но вот она здесь, вопреки ожиданиям.

— У меня хороший послужной список, — говорит Кэрол в качестве объяснения на его невысказанный вопрос. — Мне разрешили прийти.

— Запятнанный только нашей дружбой? — тихо спрашивает Тони. — Прости, Кэрол.

Кэрол отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет, — говорит она. — Я здесь не для этого.

Тони вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Ты ведь знал, да? — спрашивает Кэрол.

Тони вздыхает.

— Всегда, — говорит он. — И правда люблю его, даже таким.

Кэрол прикусывает нижнюю губу. Ему не нравится видеть её такой неуверенной, нерешительной.

— Я с ним не _работал_ , — бормочет Тони. Пытается объяснить. — Я не… я не был злодеем.

Но он укрывал одного. Он позволял ему сбегать несколько раз. Герой никогда бы так не поступил, даже ради любви.

— Самое печальное, что я тебе верю, — отвечает Кэрол. — В Стиве всегда было что-то _странное_ , но я видела, как он смотрит на тебя, как будто ты — весь его мир, поэтому никогда не задумывалась. Я заглушила все свои сомнения.

— Прости, — повторяет Тони.

Кэрол дотрагивается до его руки, сжимает её один раз, как будто для утешения. Её рука тёплая, как и всегда, полная её силы. Когда она делает шаг назад, Тони чувствует холод.

— Ты мой друг. Полагаю, я могу понять, что ты для него сделал.

С этими словами она уходит, и Тони медленно понимает, что есть ещё одна причина, по которой его руке так холодно.

Потому что Кэрол оставила между его пальцев ключ.

Это то решение, которое ему даже не нужно принимать, думает он, ёрзая, пока не расстёгивает наручники.

Его охранник возвращается в комнату. Тони прижимает руку к перилам, как будто он всё ещё скован наручниками, и тянется к Экстремису. Коммуникатор агента включается, раздаётся _Аварийный код 616_ , слишком громкий в маленькой больничной палате. Агент смотрит на Тони, а потом снова на свой комм.

— Что? Ждёшь, что напомню тебе, как расшифровываются коды Щ.И.Т.а только потому, что я был твоим директором неделю назад? — спрашивает Тони.

 _Внеземная угроза на Земле, откажитесь от всех заданий и немедленно соберитесь_.

Агент отрицательно качает головой и выбегает из комнаты.

Тони улыбается.

Он подходит к окну. Его держат на двенадцатом этаже, и на этой высоте окна не зарешечены. Он чувствует свою броню на расстоянии. Приказывает ей включить стелс-режим, а затем выходит из окна.

Момент свободного падения захватывает дух, воздух бьёт в лицо, а гравитация тянет вниз…

Броня нагоняет его, собираясь вокруг тела, а затем он взлетает и уносится прочь, невидимый для большинства и очень, очень сосредоточенный.

 _Я иду, Стив_.

***

Они никогда не говорили об этом; что делал Тони, когда надевал броню, и что делал Стив, когда исчезал в ночи.

Они целовались и делили постель, а утром один из них уходил, и они всегда, всегда встречались снова — но они никогда не говорили о жизни за масками.

Это было прекрасно. Зачем ломать то, что работает?

«Чтобы избежать именно этого», — с горечью подумал Тони, глядя на Капитана сквозь маску Железного Человека.

Они встретились на объекте Щ.И.Т.а. Тони был здесь не совсем _законно_ , но Стив…

— Железный Человек, — сказал Стив.

— Капитан, — ответил Тони.

— Пришёл меня арестовать? — спросил Стив, склонив голову набок. Что-то было в его голосе, словно он не мог поверить, что они вообще об этом говорят.

Конечно, он был прав.

Тони медленно покачал головой.

— У них есть кое-что, что принадлежит мне, — сказал он, чувствуя, как сдвигается ось его мира. Всё казалось неправильным. Один из них _должен_ останавливать другого, но у него было такое чувство, что это Стив должен был его остановить.

Но Стив только улыбнулся.

— Я тоже об этом слышал.

Глаза Тони расширились, когда он понял намёк.

— Поэтому ты здесь? — спросил он.

Стив, оглядываясь, пожал плечами.

— Меня не особо волнует Щ.И.Т.

Он не сказал, что или _кто_ его волнует.

Стив ухмыльнулся, резко и опасно.

— Хочешь объединиться, Железный Человек? — спросил он.

 _Я супергерой_ , подумал Тони. _Супергерой врывается в национальное учреждение, чтобы забрать собственные технологии._

— Это свидание, — сказал он вслух, и выражение лица Стива на мгновение стало почти _мягким_.

Они уничтожили оружие Тони, что находилось в комплексе. А потом, когда они уходили, Тони повернулся к Стиву и решился.

— Я думаю, — сказал он, наслаждаясь тем, как Стив немедленно подошёл к нему ближе, — что ты должен вернуться со мной.

— Герой и злодей? — спросил Стив, но в его голосе звучало удивление.

— Мы _определённо_ можем заставить это работать, — сказал Тони, указывая на огонь вокруг них.

— Ох, мы можем, — горячо согласился Стив. Тони поцеловал бы его прямо здесь и сейчас, и он проклял шлем Железного Человека.

— Так что? — спросил Тони.

— Ты действительно хочешь услышать мой ответ? — ответил Стив. — Я приду сегодня вечером.

— Чтобы остаться, — сказал Тони.

— Чтобы остаться, — согласился Стив.

***

В последний раз Тони был в Рафте, чтобы убедиться, что сбежавшие злодеи останутся _в_ тюрьме.

Теперь же его цель прямо противоположна.

Накопленный опыт не очень полезен: отключение всех мер безопасности сработает, да, это всегда работает, но Тони в самом деле не хочет выпускать всех здешних суперзлодеев.

Только Стива.

Он летит в стелс-режиме, но если он окажется слишком близко, его _заметят_. Он может зациклить видео с камер наблюдения и открыть камеру Стива, это детская забава, но они _патрулируются_ охранниками, а у Тони нет возможности связаться со Стивом и предупредить его заранее. Экстремис позволяет ему многое — раньше Тони был счастлив, что он в его руках, на стороне закона, учитывая, насколько он опасен, но обстоятельства меняются, — однако и у него есть свои пределы.

 _Или_ , думает Тони. _Или_.

Экстремис — действительно мощная штука, когда ты гений.

Тони меняет курс и летит в одно из своих убежищ на севере штата. На бумагах оно принадлежит небольшой фармацевтической компании — заброшенный исследовательский центр. Его закрыли, чтобы сократить расходы, но здание ещё не продано. (Не продано уже три года, но кто считает?) Если бы кто-то решил копнуть глубже, сквозь слои фиктивных корпораций, то смог бы найти связь с неким Эдвардом Стронгом, и Тони знает, что даже это уже слишком много, но на несколько дней сгодится. И в этом случае он будет надеяться, что у Стива в рукаве припрятано что-то получше.

Он приземляется и вылезает из брони, чтобы сканер сетчатки глаза мог его впустить. Он ещё не всё отремонтировал, но здесь есть несколько кушеток, удобная ванная комната, кухня и, самое главное, лаборатория. Довольно простая, но сойдёт.

Он идёт в лабораторию, включает экраны и тянется к Экстремису, посылая приказ отправить броню туда, где он только что был.

Он садится во вращающееся кресло, откидывается на спинку, закрывает глаза и принимается за работу.

Он вызывает изображение с камер Рафта. Обход системы безопасности занимает у него всего несколько секунд, и он цокает. Они должны были исправить всё после последнего побега, но они, очевидно, хотят привлечь опасность. Он просматривает видео с разных камер, пока не находит Стива, запертого в одиночной камере, которая похожа на лазерную решётку, которая удерживает его внутри. На его запястьях пара усиленных наручников, предназначенных для удержания суперлюдей.

Тони кивает сам себе и продолжает смотреть.

Охранники проходят мимо камеры Стива каждые пятнадцать минут. Вот и славненько, думает Тони; если бы он планировал смены, то кто-нибудь всегда находился бы перед камерой. Неужели они не знают о высоком риске побега? Щ.И.Т. вообще заметил, что _Тони_ сбежал?

Броня предупреждает его, что достигает периметра Рафта.

 _Разобраться_ , посылает команду Тони. Он анализирует каждую часть брони, когда они отсоединяются и зависают на репульсорной тяге.

Тони сосредоточенно хмурится. Сапоги и перчатки — это он может сделать, но ещё он всерьёз предпочёл бы послать Стиву нагрудник. Но это большой кусок металла, поскольку должен быть прочным; сломать его труднее, чем что-то, сделанное из частей. Он прикусывает губу и размышляет, но в конце концов с этим ничего не поделаешь. Нагрудник не может быть частью его маленькой операции.

Он осматривает здание, чтобы найти выходы кондиционера: даже высокотехнологичная тюрьма в них нуждается. Он отключает воздушные фильтры и сигнализацию на вентиляционных отверстиях, а затем приказывает частям брони незаметно залететь внутрь, пока они не достигнут вентиляционного отверстия в блоке клетки Стива.

Тони ждёт, пока охранник пройдёт мимо его камеры, и зацикливает видео.

После этого отключить блокировку на камере Стива легко.

Прежде чем Стив успевает пошевелиться, Тони посылает броню вперёд, сапоги и перчатки надеваются на тело Стива. Это было бы невозможно с любой другой моделью — может, они и одинакового роста, но Стив крупнее Тони, — но броня Экстремис несколько податлива.

Он видит мгновение удивления на лице Стива, прежде чем тот узнаёт технику Тони и улыбается. В следующий момент шлем фиксируется на голове Стива.

— Скучал по мне? — спрашивает Тони.

— Ты гений, — отвечает Стив, затаив дыхание.

— Ага, — говорит Тони, — итак, слушай внимательно. Полная броня находится снаружи Рафта. Как только ты выберешься, то станешь в целом пуленепробиваемым. Но прежде…

Он смотрит на список нынешних заключённых и ухмыляется. Он включает пожарную сигнализацию в самом дальнем от Стива блоке, где сидит Тифозная Мэри, а затем выключает свет во всём здании. У охранников должны быть очки ночного видения, но это лучше, чем ничего.

— Иди к лифту, — говорит Тони. — Вышиби дверь — не буквально, у тебя есть активные репульсоры — и взлетай как можно выше. Когда доберёшься до уровня надземной части, иди к окнам.

— Они усилены, — говорит Стив, но уже движется. Он удивительно устойчиво летает в репульсорных ботинках Тони и лишь слегка балансирует и подправляет курс перчатками, но, в конце концов, он тысячу раз видел, как Тони это делает, и он _суперсолдат_. Тони не должен ставить хоть что-то выше него.

— Но не против Железного Человека, — мрачно говорит Тони и приказывает нагруднику подняться выше. Унилуч не заряжен до максимальной мощности, но и этого будет достаточно.

Стив указаниями Тони следует к шахте лифта.

— Подожди, — говорит Тони, включая унилуч. Это не разбивает окно, но оно покрывается трещинами. Достаточно хорошо. — А теперь давай, — говорит Тони. — Выстрели репульсором, пни его, как хочешь, только _выбирайся_.

Стив бьёт кулаком, его ужасающая сила усиливается бронёй, и окно разбивается, стекло падает в волны внизу. Он преодолевает пространство без каких-либо колебаний, а затем выбирается, и Тони наконец-то, _наконец-то_ может приказать всей броне обернуться вокруг Стива, запечатывая его внутри.

Защищая его.

— Я уведу её оттуда, — говорит ему Тони, забирая у Стива контроль над всеми системами. Он дважды проверяет, что броня всё ещё скрыта от радаров, а потом направляет Стива… не домой. Но почти.

Он направляет Стива к себе.

***

Было уже за полночь, и Стив с Тони сидели на крыше особняка. Звёзд почти не было видно, но стояла тёплая ночь, ставшая ещё теплее благодаря горячему шоколаду и, что важнее, близости Стива.

— Я тут думал, — сказал Стив, и Тони повернулся к нему. Он заставил себя отвести взгляд от распухших после поцелуев губ Стива и посмотреть ему в глаза. Стив казался спокойным, но его пальцы отбивали ровный ритм на бедре Тони. — Я почти уверен, что это плохая идея, — сказал Стив.

— Все лучшие идеи такие, — ответил Тони. — Посмотри на нас.

— Да, — согласился Стив. — Посмотри на нас.

Они оба лежали на боку, лицом друг к другу, достаточно близко, чтобы Тони мог чувствовать дыхание Стива на своём лице.

Но в голосе Стива было что-то тревожное, почти тоскливое, и сердце Тони сжалось. Он любил Стива очень сильно, но если бы он захотел, то отпустил бы его.

— Я совсем не так хотел это сделать, — спокойно продолжал Стив. — Всё должно было быть идеально. Но когда ты здесь, так оно и есть.

Тони посмотрел на него, недоумённо качая головой. К чему клонит Стив?

Стив убрал пальцы и сунул руку в карман, а другой рукой приподнял подбородок Тони.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он и нежно поцеловал Тони. Этого хватило, чтобы Тони остался лежать, а не забрался на Стива. Здесь что-то происходило. Что-то важное.

Стив прижал маленькую коробочку к груди Тони.

— Тони Старк, Железный Человек, — сказал он, — не окажете ли вы мне честь стать моим мужем?

Тони задохнулся.

Он даже не смог взять коробочку с кольцом — должно быть, именно оно там и лежало — из рук Стива. Он потянулся к нему и поцеловал, потому что был почти уверен, что не может говорить, но он мог _показать_ Стиву, как сильно любит его, и поэтому схватил Стива за руку, крепко обнял и поцеловал так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Это не значит «да», — сказал Стив, когда Тони пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Да, чёрт возьми, — сказал Тони и снова поцеловал его. — Да, Стив, Капитан.

***

Он приказывает броне разобраться ещё прежде, чем Стив опустится на землю, и Стив выходит, явно напряжённый.

Тони не тратит время на чувство вины: он обнимает Стива и крепко прижимает к себе, наконец-то чувствуя, что он здесь, в целости и сохранности.

Стив обхватывает его лицо обеими руками и целует, словно утопающий.

— Тони, — говорит он.

— Прости, — говорит Тони. — Прости, я…

Стив заставляет его замолчать, прижав к губам палец.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват. — Он кажется спокойным, но, конечно же, ему не впервой сбегать из тюрьмы.

Тони, с другой стороны…

Стив проводит большим пальцем по скуле Тони.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он. — Это… это не то, чего ты хочешь.

— Ты, в безопасности со мной? — отвечает Тони. — Это именно то, чего я хочу.

— _Тони_ , — говорит Стив. — Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Жизнь в бегах… Ты герой, а не злодей.

— И какая альтернатива? — огрызается Тони.

Стив молчит.

Он знает, так же, как и Тони знает, что ничто никогда уже не будет прежним. Ничто не будет так, как они _хотят_. Тони — футурист, и до тех пор пока он в этом заинтересован, единственный его путь — это путь рядом со Стивом. Со всем остальным они могут разобраться позже.

В конце концов до него доходит: он измучен. Адреналин довёл его сюда, но он только что вышел из больницы, и он слишком сильно беспокоился за Стива, чтобы по-настоящему восстановить силы. Экстремис, как ни противно Тони это признавать, тоже накладывает на организм свой отпечаток. Он чувствует, как за глазами нарастает головная боль. Он немного оседает на Стиве, и Стив немедленно прижимает его ближе, поддерживая Тони сильной рукой за плечи.

— Ладно, — тихо говорит он. — То, как ты меня вытащил, — это было потрясающе и к тому же невероятно горячо, и я так тебя люблю, Тони, но тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Тони _хочет_ поспорить, но знает, что Стив прав.

— Мы поговорим завтра, — говорит Стив. — Мы всё спланируем, и мы выживем.

— Вместе, — бормочет Тони.

— Вместе, — соглашается Стив, а затем подхватывает Тони на руки, как невесту.

Тони бы запротестовал, но на самом деле в этом нет смысла. Он слабнет, и ему кажется, что он засыпает у груди Стива ещё до того, как они добираются до кровати.

***

Оказывается, у Стива есть убежище на западе Массачусетса, и поэтому они едут туда, сначала на угнанной машине, а затем пешком через лес. Тони не хочет рисковать, что кто-нибудь заметит броню: она не сможет прикрыть их, если ему придётся быть так близко со Стивом. Убежище — это подземное здание, хорошо освещённое, как только они оказываются внутри, без каких-либо очевидных и выдающих деталей. Оно не защищено глушителями, что одновременно вызывает тревогу и облегчение: Тони правда не хочет быть сейчас отрезанным от Экстремиса.

— Никогда не думал, что узнаю о твоих убежищах вот так, — бормочет Тони.

— Да, когда я в своих снах наконец соблазнил тебя на злодейство, всё тоже было не так, — невозмутимо отвечает Стив. — В некотором смысле к этому приспособиться труднее, чем просыпаться в этом столетии. Сейчас _ты_ теряешь свой дом.

Тони качает головой.

— Ты не можешь это сравнивать. — В конце концов, у него всё ещё есть Стив.

Стив молчит, пока Тони осматривается, но пространство практически пустое; Тони не может сосредоточиться ни на чём конкретном.

Тем вечером они снова рано ложатся спать, оба всё ещё усталые. Кровать не предназначена для двоих, но Стив заглушает протесты Тони и тянет его на себя, сцепляя руки за спиной Тони.

Тони засыпает, слушая ровное сердцебиение Стива и притворяясь, что ничего не изменилось.

Шесть часов спустя Стив на завтрак разогревает консервированную еду, и Тони наблюдает за ним с кровати, положив голову на руки.

— Нам нужно составить план, — говорит он. Стив долго не отвечает, пока Тони наконец не поднимает на него глаза. — Что? — спрашивает он.

— Просто думаю. — Стив прислоняется к стене, не сводя взгляда с Тони. — Если бы ты захотел, этот мир стал бы твоим.

— В этом-то и проблема, да? — спрашивает Тони. Он встаёт и шагает вдоль стены, отведя взгляд от Стива. — Я не хочу этот мир. Я хочу только тебя.

— Я твой. — Эти слова ожидаемы, и Тони не поворачивается.

— Надолго, Стив? — спрашивает он. — Как долго мы сможем бегать? Нас ищет весь мир. Я не хочу прятаться вечно. Даже с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы мы могли жить вроде как нормальной жизнью.

— Есть решение этой проблемы, — бормочет Стив, достаточно тихо, и Тони не уверен, что эти слова предназначены ему.

Он всё равно оборачивается и хватает Стива за руки.

— Какое решение, Стив? Стать злодеем и захватить весь мир, как ты только что сказал? — Он _не может_ этого сделать. Он _мог бы_ , у него есть возможности, но он не _может_ , это не он. Даже ради Стива.

— Ох, мистер Старк, но вы уже злодей, — говорит Мария Хилл из-за спины Тони, и Тони чувствует, как кровь застывает в венах.

Он не хочет к ней поворачиваться.

***

Недели, что последовали за их помолвкой, были безумием, и это что-то да значило, учитывая, что их _нормальность_ — это побеждать суперзлодеев (или супергероев, если говорить о Стиве, размышлял Тони). Они ответили на количество вопросов большее, чем каждый из них считал необходимым, причём одними из любимых вопросов Тони были: «Мистер Роджерс, вы не беспокоитесь, когда мистер Старк уходит на свою работу супергероем?» — Стив только сообщил журналисту, что помолвка ничего в этой ситуации не меняет — и: «Мистер Старк, вы не боитесь, что кто-нибудь нападёт на Стива, желая вам отомстить?» — Тони с трудом сдержал смех и пожелал удачи всем, кто попытается напасть на _Стива_.

— Я боюсь за безопасность любого, кто попытается, — наконец сказал он мрачным голосом, и журналист предположил, что Тони имел в виду его быструю и жестокую месть.

Что ж. Он не ошибся, думал Тони теперь в ожидании Стива. Если, как это ни маловероятно, что-то случится со Стивом, Тони выжжет Землю в поисках ответов.

Супергерой, вероятно, не должен так думать. Возможно, Стив уже начал на него влиять.

Но Тони был в слишком хорошем настроении, чтобы всерьёз об этом задумываться. Кэрол поправляла ему галстук, и Тони знал, что Джен помогает Стиву в другой комнате.

За дверями их ждали остальные друзья, а Тор — дальше всех в центре комнаты. (Он ради них получил законное посвящение. Они даже не просили его; он просто сказал, что Тони был его братом по оружию и Тор будет более чем счастлив провести церемонию. Тони был совершенно уверен, что не заслуживает таких друзей.)

По сути, это не было событием, _меняющим жизнь_. Это будет просто встреча со Стивом, или поцелуй, или возвращение с ним, подумал Тони. Всё это просто… подтверждение. Они любили друг друга, и они хотели навсегда быть вместе, и они хотели, чтобы мир знал. Словно между прочим.

Но какая-то часть Тони _любила_ церемонии, и ему нравилось, что он может поклясться в своей любви к Стиву перед свидетелями; нравилось, что если он когда-нибудь облажается, то у него будет это напоминание — золотое кольцо на руке и память о свадьбе. Что-то такое, что удержит Тони; что-то, о чём он будет думать, когда захочется выпить, когда дела пойдут _совсем плохо_.

Кэрол щёлкнула его по носу. Он нахмурился на неё.

— А это ещё зачем?

— Счастливые мысли, Тони, — сказала Кэрол. — Ты наконец-то можешь ознаменовать свою любовь. — Она обняла его — легонько, чтобы не помять костюм. — Я так рада, что ты встретил кого-то вроде него, — сказала она. — Вы были созданы друг для друга.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да. — Он вспомнил тело, наполовину замёрзшее в Арктике. — И всё равно это кажется чудом.

Это и _было_ настоящее чудо. Это казалось нереальным. Он никогда не перестанет быть благодарным.

— Ты помнишь свою клятву? — спросила Кэрол.

— Марвел, — ответил он с насмешливым предупреждением, — я, возможно, и напряжён, но я гений.

— Ага, — сказала Кэрол. — Что ж, она у меня, я буду твоим суфлёром.

— Где Роуди? — спросил Тони, оглядываясь вокруг. — Разве он не должен быть здесь, чтобы остановить тебя и твои пытки?

— Я здесь, чтобы _помочь_ ей, Тонс, — входя, сказал Роуди. — Я проверял, как там твой будущий муж. Нет, нет, я ничего тебе не скажу, ты сам его сейчас увидишь. Ты готов?

Он никогда не будет готов, подумал Тони. Но, опять же, он был готов к этому уже много лет.

Он кивнул, и Роуди, взяв его за локоть, вывел из комнаты. Тор возвышался над собравшимися людьми, но Тони смотрел только на Стива, выходя за дверь напротив.

Джарвис вёл Стива, потому что он был одним из немногих людей, кто _знал_ и был там, когда Тони впервые нашёл Стива, и должен был сыграть какую-то роль; он был слишком важен для Тони.

Тони чуть не споткнулся, но Роуди удержал его. Стив выглядел потрясающе красивым, и да, его белый костюм был великолепен, но это главным образом касалось его выражения, которым Тони не мог насытиться: слегка удивлённое и всецело _счастливое_.

Тони любил его.

И он был как раз там, чтобы сказать это.

Наконец они встали перед Тором, и Тони пришлось сдержаться, лишь бы не потянуться и не обнять или поцеловать Стива.

Тор посмотрел на них обоих.

— Я не сомневаюсь в вашей любви друг к другу, — сказал он, — как, я уверен, никто здесь не сомневается.

У Тони дрожали руки. Роуди передал ему кольцо Стива, и Тони был уверен, что уронит его.

— Но традиция требует, чтобы я спросил: готов ли ты, Стив Родж?..

— Да, — сказал Стив, оборвав Тора на полуслове. Казалось, ему было всё равно или он ничего не замечал. — _Да_.

Тор повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тони, и у Тони была заготовлена клятва, и он даже помнил её, но не мог произнести ни слова, не мог сказать ничего, кроме: «Да», — и слепо нашёл руку Стива, чтобы надеть кольцо на его палец.

Он не мог вспомнить, как они смогли обменяться кольцами в их жажде _быть вместе_ , а потом Стив поцеловал его, и Тони поцеловал Стива, и мир встал на место.


	2. Chapter 2

Марию Хилл окружает группа высококвалифицированных агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Тони подключается к Экстремису, но не ощущает на них _никакой_ техники, и именно тогда он замечает позади всех агентов женщину — тёмные волосы, вытянутое лицо, решительный взгляд.

Майя Хенсен.

Её он никак не ожидал увидеть… Сейчас он понимает, что должен был. В конце концов, он засадил её в тюрьму. У неё есть все причины ненавидеть его. Она не видит опасности в Экстремисе, и он это знает.

— Теперь и с заключёнными работаешь, Мария? — беспечно спрашивает Тони. Стив позади него напряжён, готов к битве. Но он наполовину раздетый, а его щит у дальней стены. И Тони хочет, чтобы он оставался на месте.

— Не нужно швыряться камнями, Старк, — отвечает Хилл.

— Знаю, знаю, я предатель, слышал уже, — перебивает её Тони, осматривая комнату в поисках путей отхода. Он всё ещё может призвать броню, но не уверен, сможет ли сделать это достаточно быстро, прежде чем Стив или он сам пострадают.

— Я просто не могу поверить, насколько ты лицемерен, Тони, — встревает Майя. — И это ты мне говорил, что _я_ опасна? Хотя сам вышел за _Капитана_?

— Это ревность? — бросает в ответ Тони. Это не так, и он знает, но у него нет никаких идей; ему нужно изменить это положение вещей, и если вывести Майю из себя — единственная возможность, то так тому и быть.

— Мисс Хенсен, это не я разработал смертельный вирус, который убил девяносто девять процентов испытуемых и превратил большую часть выживших в безумных убийц, — спокойно говорит Стив, прежде чем она успевает ответить. — Интересуй меня _подобное_ злодейство, я бы взял у _вас_ парочку уроков.

— Я пытаюсь спасти _жизни_! — выкрикивает Майя.

— Разве не это мы все себе твердим? — спрашивает Стив.

А после он _двигается_.

Одним плавным движением он отталкивает Тони за себя и выходит вперёд.

— Не стрелять! — кричит Мария Хилл агентам, но у Тони нет времени удивиться этому, потому что кто-то всё же _стреляет_ , точнее _уже_ выстрелил ещё до того, как Стив двинулся вперёд…

Тони с ужасом смотрит, как Стив сгибается пополам и медленно оседает на пол, как струйка крови быстро образует лужицу.

Он, должно быть, видел, как агент целится — он, наверное, прикрыл Тони… _почему_ …

Тони трясёт. Он тянется прикоснуться к Стиву, но Стив не реагирует, и ничего, _ничего_ ; и Тони сознательно не спрашивает Экстремис, но информация уже отправлена в мозг — _сердцебиение не обнаружено_.

Нет.

_Нет._

— Старк, — говорит Мария Хилл, медленно тихо приближаясь к нему, словно он напуганное животное. Возможно, так и есть. Стив прямо перед ним мёртв, и…

 _Стать злодеем и захватить мир_ , сказал он и рассмеялся, и правильно, потому что это сейчас не поможет. Но он может совершить вещи и похуже.

Гораздо хуже, непростительные вещи, которые могут разрушить саму ткань бытия и которые могут исправить _всё_.

Тони выпрямляется и смотрит на Марию.

— Прочь с моей дороги, — говорит он; броня уже летит к нему. Он держит её низко, практически над самой землёй, так что они не заметят её, пока не станет слишком поздно.

— Я не могу этого сделать, Старк.

— Один из твоих агентов, — медленно, опасно растягивает слова Тони, — убил моего мужа. Здесь не безопасно. Прочь с моего пути, Хилл.

Она колеблется, но стоит на своём.

— Ты в шоке, — говорит она. — И это делает тебя опасным.

— Ты и не представляешь, — отвечает Тони. — И для протокола, Хилл? Да, я прятал Стива от тебя. Но я всегда был Мстителем.

— А теперь?

— А теперь ты убила его, — говорит Тони, поражённый, что вообще может разговаривать, что он не сломлен и не рыдает — наверное, он держится на ярости, ненависти и шоке. — И не существует на Земле силы, которая сможет меня остановить от… мести. Называй меня злодеем, Хилл, если хочешь, но если ты хочешь жить, то _беги_.

Его броня оказывается рядом и меньше чем за секунду обхватывает его.

Мария Хилл не бежит. Тони мрачно ухмыляется и стреляет в каждого.

Больше ничего не имеет значения.

Он убеждается, что Майя мертва — Майя, которую он, возможно, любил в другой жизни, Майя, которая была близка и важна ему и которая предала его, — но она единственная, кто мог отследить его. И на самом деле, когда Стив мёртв?

Ничего больше не имеет значения.

Тони прорывается через вентиляционное отверстие, ведущее наружу, и взлетает так быстро, как только может, после преодолевая звуковой барьер. Он летит и ни о чём не думает, оставляя позади леса, дороги и равнины. Всё дальше, пока не достигнет места назначения.

Он не думает, не о том, как счастлив был этим утром, в бегах, но всё равно в безопасности в руках Стива.

Он не думает о моменте, когда Стив толкнул Тони за себя.

Не думает о ночи всего два дня назад, когда оба были в своей постели в Башне, когда Стив двигался в нём и Тони шептал имя Стива снова и снова.

Не думает о Стиве, падающем на пол.

Не думает о Стиве, приносящем кофе в лабораторию; не думает о создании брони для Стива; не думает о Стиве, рисующем его; и, разумеется, не думает о позировании для картин Стива, которое заканчивалось поцелуями.

Не думает ни о чём, только о цели.

И больше всего не думает о падении Стива и цифровой нечеловеческой информации Экстремиса, что _сердцебиение не обнаружено_.

Тони кричит, но он в своей броне, в облаках над средним западом Штатов, кто его услышит?

Он думает, что должен плакать, но это чушь, потому что он думает только о цели.

Его не может трясти в броне, но он всё равно фиксирует сочленения, но это не имеет никакого значения, потому что он сосредоточен только на дороге.

Скоро он доберётся. И всё будет в порядке. Он исправит Стива, и он исправит мир.

Всё будет хорошо. Всё действительно будет хорошо.

И вот оно: Невада. Ещё ближе.

Грум-Лейк и ответы на все теперь уже временные проблемы Тони.

Он снижается и наконец, наконец приземляется. Он прибыл. Всё будет хорошо.

Он в Зоне-51.

***

Он выходит из брони.

— Тони Старк, — говорит он, и двери открываются — биометрический контроль опознаёт его мгновенно. Он не тратит время, рассматривая другие проекты.

Здесь и сейчас для него существует лишь одна вещь, и он направляется прямо к ней.

Он входит в лифт.

_Энтони Старк, мозговые волны — полное совпадение._

_Система кровообращения — полное совпадение._

_Клеточная связь — полное совпадение._

Он практически готов взломать собственные системы безопасности с помощью Экстремиса и заставить их работать быстрее.

_Зрительная система — полное совпадение._

_Стоматологические записи — полное совпадение._

_Распознавание Скрулла — отрицательно._

Лифт наконец открывается, доставив его на низший уровень.

Здесь лишь одна вещь.

Тони подходит к сейфу и прижимает свои руки.

_Отпечатки пальцев — полное совпадение._

Сейф открывается. Тони даже не дожидается, когда он откроется до конца, тянется вперёд и хватает жёлтый камень.

Он сделал это.

***

Осознание пришло внезапно; только была темнота — и в следующий миг Тони сел, задыхаясь.

«Я жив. Будь я проклят».

Живой и _здоровый_ , кажется: он ввёл Экстремис, когда умирал, а теперь ему даже не больно. На краю сознания слышалось жужжание, и он инстинктивно потянулся к нему. Он мог понять его, словно врождённый навык, — волны локальной сети вокруг, мобильное покрытые и лабораторный Wi-Fi, и всё это словно разминать новую конечность…

— Тони? Не пытайся двигаться. — Голос Майи, и Тони оттолкнул новые ощущения. Он собрался встать, когда другой голос заставил его застыть на месте.

— _Лежи_.

Тони сглотнул, но остался на лабораторном столе, лишь повернул голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стивом — и это _Стив_ , а не _Капитан_ сидел рядом с Майей, бледный, уставший и явно очень рассерженный. Тони мог видеть, в каком он находился напряжении, почти вибрируя, пока глаза оставались неподвижными.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Тони. Капитан был известным злодеем. Стив был гражданским.

Ни один из них не должен здесь находиться.

Но это был неправильный вопрос.

— Что _я_ здесь делаю, — тихо повторил Стив. — _Ты_ почти умер, _ты_ ввёл себе экспериментальный вирус, _ты_ скрылся вместо того… — Он замолчал.

— Правильно, ссора влюблённых может подождать, — перебила Майя. — Тони, нужно провести тесты…

— Не время, — сказал Тони. Ни для тестов, ни для споров со Стивом. — Мне надо найти Маллена…

— Маллен мёртв, — очень, очень спокойно произнёс Стив.

Тони сжал край стола так сильно, что костяшки побелели.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Ты был без сознания три дня, Тони, — сказала Майя. — Маллена нашли мёртвым спустя двенадцать часов после того, как ты сделал инъекцию.

 _Нашли мёртвым._ Обезглавленным или Стив пытался действовать деликатнее и застрелил его?

Глаза Стива выдержали молчаливый вызов.

— Майя, — произнёс Тони, — дай нам минутку.

Она открыла рот, чтобы поспорить, и он обратился к ней:

— Я позволю провести все тесты позже.

Нет, не позволит. Он позвонит в полицию. Он лишь спросит, _как_ Экстремис вырвался. Но сперва… сперва ему придётся иметь дело со Стивом.

— _О чём ты думал?_ — спросил Стив, как только они остались одни.

— Ты сам сказал, — прервал Тони. — Я почти умер. Это был единственный шанс.

— Ты даже мне не позвонил…

— Так в _этом_ дело? — сорвался Тони. — _Стив, милый, я истекал кровью, но всё же нашёл момент воспользоваться телефоном, прежде чем попытаться сделать что-то другое._

Он был несправедлив и знал это, но Стив не должен тут находиться, Стив ставил под угрозу _всё_ , и он убил Миллена, и…

— Я твой _муж_ , — стиснул зубы Стив. — А если это ничего не значит, ты Железный Человек. У тебя доступ к лучшим врачам. Ты не должен испытывать вирус суперсолдат на себе.

Тони глубоко вздохнул. Он поднялся. Стив осмотрел его с ног до головы — в его взгляде не было страсти, — прежде чем потянулся к его лабораторному халату.

Тони усмехнулся. _Давай попробуем_ , подумал он, раскидывая руки в стороны, позволяя поддоспешнику покрыть его кожу.

Стив наблюдал, его лицо было бесстрастным.

— Я умирал, — прямо сказал Тони. — Но я не буду лгать тебе и скажу, что это единственная причина, по которой я испытал Экстремис. Я понятия не имею, что Майя тебе рассказала, но она не знает, как я его перепрограммировал. И сейчас, Стив, ты последний, кто осуждает меня за попытку стать _лучше_.

— Тебе не нужно пытаться, — произнёс Стив со странным выражением. Он медленно потянулся, коснулся пальцами руки Тони. Ощущение оказалось странным: Тони понимал, что Стив не касался пальцами кожи, но он без труда мог сделать так, что оно покажется реальным.

— Ненавижу, когда ты сильно рискуешь, — продолжил Стив, и любой ответ, который Тони мог бы дать на предыдущее заявление, просто растворился. Он сглотнул. Он мог справиться со злостью Стива. Но не знал, как справиться с _этим_.

Он позволил Стиву обхватить его руками и обнял в ответ.

***

Тони Старк выпрямляется, держа Камень Реальности в ладони.

Сила огромная и манящая, даже сильнее, чем выпивка. Он чувствует, что утонет в ней, если поддастся, и именно это больше всего заставляет его желать это сделать.

Но Камень обладает собственным разумом, и если Тони поддастся, то цель Камня не будет целью Тони.

Тони обхватывает пальцами Камень и _желает_.

Он точно знает, что хочет сделать. Он хочет повернуть время вспять, но это не совсем возможно, не с этим конкретным Камнем.

И вместо этого он делает так, будто последних дней никогда не существовало, будто это была какая-то ошибка в матрице.

Ничего не произошло с тех пор, как Стив и Тони вернулись с выставки Стива. Он может…

Несчастье. Реальность, разоблачение. 

Так оно и есть.

Тони плывёт, вокруг ничего, за что можно зацепиться, и он думает, что почти закончил, но есть что-то ещё, кое-какие мелкие детали…

Ребёнок Йенсена. Исчез.

Вирус Экстремис. Исчез.

Он может столько всего изменить. Он может сделать Стива героем. Он может сделать их жизнь намного легче.

Его тошнит от этой мысли.

Он позволяет силе оставить его, раскрывает руку и оглядывается.

— Стив? — зовёт он.

— Я в душе! — кричит Стив в ответ, и Тони почти плачет от абсолютного облегчения.

Ещё кое-что, и он сжимает Камень, потому что, если всё так, как раньше…

Камень вернётся в комплекс Тони в Зоне-51, безопасный, не доступный никому другому.

Он открывает глаза и видит, как Камень исчезает.

А потом он оседает на пол, подтягивает колени и обнимает их, понимая, что плачет, но не может остановиться.

Это глупо. Стив вернулся. Но Тони видел, как он умирает.

— Тони? — Стив выходит из ванной. — Тони, что… — Он опускается на колени рядом с Тони, в одном полотенце, всё ещё мокрый, и обнимает его.

Тони слепо тянется к нему, чувствует сильные руки Стива, его шею, быстрый пульс артерии, его щёку, горячую и влажную от душа, его губы, а Стив просто держит его, как будто он хрупкий, как будто он может разбиться, и впервые Тони совсем не раздражён.

Он _уже_ чувствует себя разбитым.

— Стив, — говорит он, — Стив. — И Стив прижимает его ещё ближе.

Позже, когда Тони достаточно успокоился, чтобы говорить, Стив с беспокойством смотрит на него.

— Что случилось? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Ничего, — отвечает Тони. — Это ерунда.

— _Тони_. — Он говорит только это, ничего больше, но Тони знает, что на кончике его языка. _Ты никогда так не плачешь. Это не может быть ерундой. Меня это беспокоит._

Но Тони не знает, что ему сказать.

— Ты доверяешь мне? — вместо этого спрашивает Тони.

— Да, — незамедлительно отвечает Стив.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Тони. — Мы оба в порядке. Я обещаю, что скажу тебе, если что-то будет не так.

После долгого молчания Стив кивает.

Этой ночью Тони не спит. Он лежит, держа Стива в руках, слушает его дыхание и чувствует его сердцебиение, и с каждым ударом сердца Стива он понимает.

Стив действительно в порядке. Он жив. Тони сделал это. Тони всё исправил. Ничего не случилось, совсем ничего.

***

Тони просыпается от поцелуев Стива. Он улыбается, тянется к Стиву и притягивает его ближе. Губы Стива кажутся обжигающе горячими, соприкасаясь с губами Тони, и Тони наклоняется к нему не думая.

— Вау, — выдыхает Стив.

— Лучшее пробуждение, — соглашается Тони.

Взгляд Стива на мгновение скользит ниже.

— Лучшее? Полагаю, в следующий раз мне придётся стараться сильнее.

Тони лениво тянется.

— Ты можешь попробовать сейчас? — предлагает он.

Он не помнит, когда уснул. Весь ужас последних дней всё ещё слишком ярок в глубине подсознания, но здесь он и Стив, счастливые в постели, вместе — этого достаточно, чтобы прогнать страх.

— Разве у тебя нет работы? — печально спрашивает Стив.

— Ты злодей, — говорит Тони, — ты не должен напоминать мне о Щ.И.Т.е.

Стив лишь выгибает бровь.

Тони сдаётся.

— Я сообщил, что болен, — произносит он, запуская Экстремис, чтобы именно это и сделать. — Счастлив?

— Нет, — отвечает Стив. — Я беспокоюсь за тебя.

— Я в порядке, — раздражённо говорит Тони. — Я просто… Мне правда нужен выходной с тобой. Со всем этим стрессом в последнее время…

— Тони Старк признаётся, что испытывает стресс из-за загруженности? — спрашивает Стив. — Мне проверить, не Скрулл ли ты?

 _Распознавание Скрулла — отрицательно_ сообщили день назад системы безопасности Тони. В день, которого никогда не было.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Тони, серьёзно в этот раз. — Но мне это нужно. Лишь ты и я. Пожалуйста?

Стив хмурится, словно пытается решить уравнение и поделить на ноль, но, наконец, кивает.

— Конечно, Тони. Ты знаешь, я всегда счастлив, когда ты остаёшься дома. Это просто… редкость.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Тони, — поверь, я знаю, и сегодня я хочу _тебя_.

— Что ж, — тянет Стив низким голосом, который заставляет тепло растекаться по телу Тони. — Как я могу отказаться?

Он целует Тони, его гладкую грудь, на которой благодаря Экстремису не осталось шрамов, опускает Тони, держа за бёдра, и лижет живот. Никогда ещё Тони не был так счастлив, что уснул голым, и теперь между ним и Стивом нет никакой преграды.

Дыхание Тони сбивается, когда Стив обводит языком пупок.

Стив поднимает взгляд, его глаза тёмные, выражение его лица прекрасно опасное, а затем он возвращается к занятию и покрывает множеством поцелуев низ живота Тони.

И ещё ниже.

Тони изгибается, когда Стив наконец достигает заветного места, и не может ни о чём думать.

***

Позже Стив очень осторожно вытирает их влажными тёплыми полотенцами и скользит обратно в кровать рядом с Тони. Он обнимает его и сжимает в руках.

Тони ничего не говорит. Его сердцебиение медленно возвращается в норму, и он льнёт к Стиву, вдыхая его запах.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Стив, как и всегда, и это согревает Тони сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Он знает, что Стив ненавидит бездельничать, но остаётся с ним на несколько часов. Тони думает, что, возможно, с ними всё будет хорошо.

В конце концов, ничего из того, что он помнит, на самом деле не произошло.

В какой-то момент они встают, и Стив готовит блинчики — уже полдень, но Тони не против, в любом случае технически у них завтрак. Первый приём пищи за день и всё такое.

Тони позволяет себе успокоиться и расслабиться, расслабиться, расслабиться. Забыть кошмар, потому что это прошло. Тони помнит, но этого никогда не было. Это лишь плохой сон, убеждает себя Тони, и не может избавиться от ощущения, что нет, _это_ было реально. _Это_ сон.

Они едят блинчики, или, скорее, Тони липнет к Стиву, а Стив кормит их обоих, и если он и считает это странным, то ничего не говорит.

— Вечером новый эпизод «Доктора Кто», — наконец, говорит Тони.

Стив оживает.

— Новая серия? — переспрашивает он.

— Ага, — отвечает Тони. Он полностью разделяет энтузиазм Стива. — Не могу дождаться.

Они смотрят сериал, прижавшись друг к другу на диване, и это прекрасно, даже если Тони смотрит на Стива, проверяя, тут ли он до сих пор.

Это глупое, почти бессознательное движение, и он не думает, что в ближайшее время сможет избавиться от него.

И ещё. Он чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем днём ранее, и это важно.

Он вместе со Стивом идёт в постель и трахает его медленно, наслаждаясь тем, как на лице Стива сменяются все эмоции, и доверие, и любовь, и когда всё заканчивается, он выскальзывает и падает рядом со Стивом, засыпая почти мгновенно.

Он просыпается, когда кто-то приводит его в порядок и оставляет успокаивающий поцелуй на щеке, и снова засыпает.

А после он просыпается один, Стива нет.

Тони _паникует_. Он ищет его по всему дому Экстремисом, но тут пусто, формы Стива нет, и Тони уже на полпути к лаборатории, когда заставляет себя остановиться.

Он выдыхает, медленно и спокойно. Вдыхает на счёт пять. Повторяет несколько раз, пока его не покидает ощущение приближающейся гипервентиляции.

Ничего страшного, говорит он себе. Стив часто уходит ночью и, _конечно_ , не говорит Тони; работа Тони — _останавливать его_.

Сейчас там, снаружи, не Стив — _Капитан_ , и, чем бы он ни занимался, это не касается Тони.

(Тони игнорирует тот факт, что это, по сути, его работа. Он должен быть там, останавливать Стива. Но оба прекрасно знают, что этого никогда не случится, как и того, что Стив никогда не атакует Щ.И.Т. снова. Не заденет Мстителей. Они заставляют это работать.)

 _Они заставляют это работать_ , повторяет Тони, и того, что он помнит о смерти Стива, _никогда не случалось_.

Но его трясёт, и он не может успокоиться, так что всё равно направляется в лабораторию, включает компьютер и открывает первый попавшийся проект.

И остаётся там, невидящим взглядом смотря в экран, и ждёт возвращения Стива.

 _Прошу, возвращайся целым._ Он отправляет сообщение с помощью Экстремиса, и он не должен был делать даже этого, но теперь уже поздно, так что он просто ждёт.

И ждёт, и думает, и ждёт.

***

Впервые, когда Стив вернулся домой раненым, Тони запаниковал.

Он, конечно, не был новичком в оказании первой помощи и латал друзей, но это был первый раз, когда его помощь нужна _Стиву_ , а это совсем другое.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Стив, но Тони знал, сколько раз он сам настаивал на этом, а после почти отключался прямо посреди боя, так что не обращал внимания на слова Стива и помог добраться до ванной.

— Раздевайся, — произнёс Тони.

Стив усмехнулся, а после задохнулся от боли: видимо, его рёбра с ним были не согласны. Тони с сомнением посмотрел на него. Одна сторона формы Стива была тёмно-чёрной, и, когда Тони мягко прижал к ней руку, пальцы окрасились красным. Движение явно причиняло ему боль, и Тони был уверен, что самостоятельно снять костюм Стив не сможет.

— Не двигайся, — предупредил он, взяв ножницы из аптечки. Они предназначались для разрезания бинтов, а не армированной одежды, но это дом Тони, так что он знал, что они достаточно острые.

— Знаешь, мне эта форма ещё нужна, — сказал Стив, когда Тони разрезал её спереди.

— Уже нет, — ответил Тони, сосредоточившись на деле. Он не хотел сделать Стиву больно. — Я сделаю другую, лучше.

— А ты должен? — спросил Стив.

— А помогать тебе сейчас? — бросил Тони в ответ.

— Намёк понят, — ответил Стив. Он поморщился, когда Тони снял материал с его кожи, липкой от крови. Тони бросил форму на пол без сожаления. Ванную легко отмыть, а форму надо будет сжечь.

Тони осторожно заставил Стива опуститься на бортик ванны, а затем присел рядом на корточки и осмотрел. Рана на рёбрах Стива оказалась меньше, чем переживал Тони, просто широкая. Но то, как распухла его рука, Тони совсем не понравилось. Он наверняка смог бы её вправить — он знал способ, в конце концов, но никогда не применял его к кому-то настолько физически сильному. Обычно он звал Тора или Кэрол, но… Объяснять было бы слишком _сложно_.

Порез на рёбрах Стива всё ещё кровоточил, так что Тони решил разобраться сначала с ним. Он надел стерильные перчатки и прижал к ране кусок марли обеими руками. Стив зашипел.

— Прости, — промычал Тони. Он подумал, что никогда не смог бы стать доктором; и та вина из-за того, что он причинил Стиву ещё больше боли, лучшее доказательство. Впрочем, Тони не дрогнул и продолжал ровно надавливать, и спустя несколько минут кровь, казалось, остановилась.

Тони сменил перчатки. Он бережно вымыл кожу Стива, надеясь, что порез не начнёт снова кровоточить. Высушил его чистыми бинтами и выбросил перчатки. Стив, возможно, и не мог заразиться, но лучше подстраховаться, чем сожалеть.

Наконец, надев новую пару перчаток, Тони накрыл рану стерильной повязкой и заклеил её пластырем.

— Дело сделано, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. Он надеялся, что по его лицу не видно, насколько он на самом деле потрясён.

Конечно, Стив злодей и попадал во столько же — если не больше — опасных ситуаций, как и Тони. Но он _Капитан Америка_ или был им когда-то. Он суперсолдат. Он не должен пострадать, тем более так глупо.

— У тебя хорошо получается, — заметил Стив.

— Должностная инструкция, — пробурчал Тони.

— О, — сказал Стив. — Они наверняка заставили тебя пройти кучу курсов по оказанию первой помощи.

Тони засмеялся.

— Ты удивишься, — ответил он. По крайней мере, он сумел избавить себя от фактического прохождения курсов, обещая раз в год проходить тестирование. — Ладно, шутки шутками, но мне не нравится твоя рука.

Стив надулся.

— Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе весь.

Тони был рад, что Стив всё ещё мог вести себя так, но он видел, какой пепельно-бледной была его кожа. Ему, должно быть, больно.

Тони отмыл руки от крови Стива.

— Давай, — сказал он. — Устроим тебя с комфортом.

— Тони, — позвал Стив, не двигаясь.

— Да?

— Я могу тебе навредить, если ты попытаешься вправить мне плечо.

— О, так ты надеешься, что само заживёт? — раздражённо спросил Тони. — Я супергерой, мистер Роджерс, думаю, что смогу с вами справиться.

Стив поднял брови, но последовал за Тони в спальню. Тони постелил мягкое полотенце на кровать, прежде чем помог Стиву лечь.

Тони хотел сказать ему расслабиться, но это Стив, и он знал, что делать. Тони наблюдал, как он вдыхает и выдыхает в ровном ритме, заставляя мышцы расслабляться. То, как он контролировал своё тело, даже испытывая боль, было потрясающе.

Тони медленно и бережно пробежался рукой по груди Стива, и Стив от этого успокоился. Это заставило Тони улыбнуться, вопреки желанию.

Стив протянул руку влево, и Тони понял намёк. Он схватил его запястье и потянул. Стив поморщился, но Тони приказал себе продолжать. Стив был крепко сложен, и это оказалось сложно, но спустя мгновение раздался громкий хруст, и Стив с облегчением обмяк. Тони опустился на пол рядом с кроватью.

— К следующему разу я создам для тебя броню, — пообещал он.

Стив протянул здоровую руку и запустил пальцы в волосы Тони.

— Нет, не создашь. Но спасибо.

— Ненавижу это. — Тони прислонил голову к кровати. — Когда ты там, сражаешься, а я не могу помочь.

Стив долго молчал, не говоря очевидного.

Если они и окажутся на одном поле битвы, то по разные стороны.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Тони. — Не могу тебя потерять.

— Я быстро поправляюсь, — сказал Стив. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

Тони крутится на вращающемся стуле, не зная, что делать. Он хотел бы сказать, что это помогает ему думать, но это не так, всё совсем наоборот; впрочем, _не_ думать — именно то, что ему сейчас нужно.

Стив не должен знать о Камне Реальности. О том, что сделал Тони. Стив _никогда_ не узнает.

Кроме того, Стив стоит у стены лаборатории Тони, с беспокойством наблюдая за ним. Тони не заметил его возвращения, но он не переживает. Это _Стив_. Он всё ещё в своей форме, и это редкость; да, Тони создал её, но Стив обычно переодевается в повседневную одежду, как только возвращается домой. Но сегодня он этого не сделал. Он пришёл прямо сюда, чтобы найти Тони. Тони знает, почему, он просто… Желания — это не необходимость, он хотел бы вести себя так, будто ничего не изменилось. Рассеянно он думает, что хорошо поработал над этой формой. Пуленепробиваемая и атмосферостойкая, она должна поддерживать тело Стива в тепле в холодных условиях и охлаждать, когда слишком жарко. Ещё она огнестойкая, и это большее, что Тони мог создать из ткани, а не твёрдого металла.

 _И_ Стив хорошо в ней смотрится.

Только Тони не может сосредоточиться на этом прямо сейчас, и да, Тони действительно не в порядке, верно?

— Ты поговоришь со мной? — тихо спрашивает Стив. Как будто думает, что Тони лжёт ему. Как будто ему больно от этого.

Потому что Тони _лжёт_ ему. И себе. Тони больше не уверен, кто он такой.

Он убил людей, потому что они стояли у него на пути. Он убил людей из чувства мести. Он убил _Майю_. Конечно, они все сейчас живы — Тони проверил, — и он _знает_ , что они будут в порядке, когда мир вернётся в норму, но… он не думал, что способен на это. Стив знает, что в нём есть это? Ему бы понравилось или он бы испугался?

Стив был мёртв. Тони больше не может закрывать глаза и не видеть, как его тело истекает кровью.

Ладонь Стива внезапно оказывается на руке Тони, и только сейчас Тони замечает, что начал дрожать. Он больше чем понимает — он задаётся вопросом, будет ли когда-нибудь снова в порядке.

Может, ему стоит стереть себе память, и тогда, наконец, они смогут двигаться вперёд. Это заманчиво — возможность не помнить о смерти Стива… Возможно, с Экстремисом…

— Тони, — снова говорит Стив. — Я люблю тебя. Ничто не может изменить этого. _Поговори со мной._

Тони смотрит на него и сглатывает.

Стив не должен знать. Тони не может справиться с этим… так как же себя будет чувствовать _Стив_? Но… Тони может рассказать лишь половину правды.

— Ты помнишь, — начинает Тони, его голос низкий, — что случилось после нашего последнего свидания?

— Конечно, — говорит Стив. — И это было _весело_. — Он смотрит на лицо Тони и, кажется, видит то, что ему не нравится, потому что вздыхает. — Что случилось, Тони?

Тони сглатывает. Он сжимает кулаки, и ногти впиваются в ладони, сильно. Боль не отвлекает от воспоминаний о Стиве, мёртвом на полу.

— Ты… была битва, — говорит он. — Ты хотел мне помочь. — Он замолкает.

Лицо Стива не выражает никаких эмоций.

— Продолжай.

— Это было… это было тяжело. Не как с Халком, но близко к этому. Очень близко. — Тони закрывает глаза. — Мстители были там, но их побили, и я приказал Щ.И.Т.у не вмешиваться — у обычных агентов не было и шанса…

— Но у тебя был, — говорит Стив.

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Я герой. Это моя работа.

Стив мягко улыбается ему.

— Ты делаешь это не потому, что это твоя _работа_ , — говорит он. — Что случилось, Тони?

Он не спрашивает, о чём вообще говорит Тони, хотя Стив явно не помнит ничего из этого, но он просто слушает. И это, возможно, хуже всего.

Дыхание Тони сбивается.

— Как я и сказал. Это было тяжело. Я не знал, что делать. А потом этот… этот… этот ублюдок… Он поймал тебя.

Стив кивает.

— Я не мог остановить его, — шепчет Тони. — Не с огневой мощью брони. Так что я перегрузил унилуч. Устроил себе сердечный приступ. — И тут выражение лица Стива внезапно меняется, но Тони всё равно продолжает: — И остановил сердце.

Стив тяжело дышит.

— Никогда, — говорит он. — _Никогда_ не подвергай себя такой опасности, Тони. Не ради меня. Не ради чего-то другого.

Тони хрипло и скрипуче смеётся.

— Ты знаешь, я не могу обещать этого.

Стив берёт подбородок Тони двумя пальцами.

— Тони. И это гипотетически. Я всё ещё не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Но если бы подобное случилось. Если бы я выжил, а ты нет. Как бы я жил?

Тони отворачивается. Стив не понимает. Он сильный, он сможет двигаться дальше. Он сможет жить.

Тони не смог. Он всегда это знал, и теперь у него есть чёртовы доказательства.

— Я не могу жить без тебя, Тони, — шепчет Стив, и Тони качает головой.

— Нет, — поправляет он. — Это я не могу жить без тебя, Стив.

Они молча смотрят друг на друга, а после Стив вздыхает.

— Продолжай.

— Я проснулся в больнице, — тихо говорит Тони. — Прикованный к кровати. Гораздо меньше удовольствия, чем когда ты такое делаешь со мной, надо заметить. — Стив не улыбается, поэтому Тони заставляет себя продолжать: — Агент Щ.И.Т.а охранял меня.

— Тони…

— Я был предателем, — продолжает Тони, теперь странно спокойно. — Директор Щ.И.Т.а, укрывающий врага.

Он смотрит Стиву прямо в глаза.

— Я чуть не убил себя, чтобы спасти тебя, но опоздал. Ты был без сознания, Щ.И.Т. арестовал тебя и раскрыл твою личность.

Пальцы Стива на руке Тони коротко сжимаются, но он молчит.

— Это был конец, — говорит Тони. — Мир ополчился на меня. А я не был готов потерять тебя.

Стив сглотнул.

— Я бы скрывался до конца своей жизни, если бы ты был со мной.

— Легко сказать, — отвечает Тони. — Легко рассуждать, что _было бы_. Теоретические варианты. Я зарабатываю этим на жизнь. Я _не был_ к этому готов. И никогда _не буду_ готов. — Он выдыхает. — Я публичный человек, Стив. И был им всю свою жизнь, и всё хуже теперь, когда я директор Щ.И.Т.а. Они никогда не позволят нам исчезнуть.

— Мы всегда это знали, — осторожно говорит Стив.

— Но я _пережил_ это. — Он знает, как всё закончится: телом Стива, что упадёт на пол.

— Это невозможно — то, что вы говоришь. — У Стива то самое выражение лица, какое бывает за мгновение, прежде чем он бросает щит. Нападение, которое оставляет его без защиты. — Но вы веришь в это. И сильно.

Тони разочарованно качает головой.

— Ты думаешь, что надо мной подшутил телепат? — спрашивает он, позволяя досаде смыть беспокойство. — Потому что…

— Нет, — перебивает Стив. — Я верю тебе. Но ты ещё не всё рассказал.

Тони никогда не расскажет ему всего.

— Я… — Он колеблется. Слова на его языке тяжёлые, неуклюжие. — Я исправил это.

— Вы не можешь исправить нечто подобное, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит Стив.

— Я инженер, я всё исправляю. — _Кроме себя_. Тони вздыхает. — Я стёр память каждого.

Лицо Стива становится очень, очень пустым.

Тони смотрит на него с ожиданием. Это ложь, но умная, близкая к правде. Это решение всех их проблем. Стиву должно быть легче.

Почему Стиву не стало легче?

— Каждого, — повторяет наконец Стив.

— Как будто этого никогда не было, — подтверждает Тони. Что является истиной.

Стив отходит от Тони, шаг, второй.

— И ты называешь меня злодеем, — говорит он. Тони отшатывается, словно от удара.

— Стив, я… я всё исправил. Что ты…

— Сколько людей на этой планете, Тони? И ты просто… проник в их разум и переделал так, чтобы они соответствовали твоему видению? Потому что… потому что нас _всегда_ это ожидало…

_Потому что ты умер._

— Я лгу ради тебя каждый день, — срывается Тони. Он не может справиться с этим, он не может справиться со взглядом Стива, с его обвиняющими словами… когда всё, что делал Тони, было единственным, что он мог сделать, чтобы спасти их. Если это реакция Стива на сладкую ложь Тони, что бы он сказал, узнав правду? — В чём разница?

— Сам факт, что ты спрашиваешь, показывает мне, что ты не тот человек, каким я тебя всегда считал, — медленно говорит Стив. — Как ты можете совершить такой поступок и быть в порядке? — Его глаза сужаются. — Ты впервые сделал нечто подобное?

— _Да_ , Стив, я…

— И откуда мне это знать? — снова перебивает его Стив. — Ты и _мои_ воспоминания стёр? Я люблю тебя и живу с тобой, и это мой выбор, Тони. Я знаю последствия. Ты не можешь _решать за меня_. Ты вообще собирался мне рассказать?

— Я говорю тебе сейчас!

— Но не потому, что ты этого хотел. — Голос Стива звучит иначе. Холодно. Отстранённо.

Всё в порядке, твердит себе Тони. Всё нормально. Стив жив. Если он и злится на Тони, это нормально, ведь он здесь, живой.

— Я так не могу. — Стив не вскидывает руки, не повышает голос, он просто смотрит на Тони, и его лицо не выражает ничего. — Есть границы, которые _нельзя_ пересекать, Тони.

— Да что _ты_ об этом знаешь? — рычит Тони. Он сожалеет о словах, как только произносит их, потому что он знает Стива, знает, что Стив не _злой_ , но…

— Больше, чем ты, очевидно, — отвечает Стив. Он склоняет голову, открывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать, но в конце концов просто отворачивается.

— Стив…

Но Стив может двигаться очень быстро, когда захочет, и в следующий момент он исчезает, а Тони останется один в лаборатории.

Он задаётся вопросом: это ли цена — он спас жизнь Стива, но потерял его из-за лжи?

Рациональная часть Тони говорит, _Стиву нужно время, он скоро вернётся_ , но Тони не может не думать: _что, если это всё, если они закончились, если Стив просто ушёл? Не из мира, а из этой его части, той части, где они вместе?_

Тони сильно бьёт по стене. Кожа на костяшках лопается, и это больно, но Экстремис быстро исцелит его, а физическая боль помогает. Лучше сосредоточиться на этом, чем на чём-то другом.

Алкоголь отвлечёт ещё лучше, но в их квартире нет ни капли. Тони обычно благодарен за это. (Опять же обычно Стив здесь, готовый удерживать Тони в руках и разговором вывести из тёмных приступов).

Сейчас Тони хочет выпить, и это пугает — уверенность, что, если ему придётся столкнуться с этим искушением сегодня вечером, он проиграет.

Это единственное, что у него осталось.

Он дышит слишком быстро. Он не может этого сделать. Не может оставаться здесь. Не может выйти — слишком боится, что ноги приведут к алкомаркету.

Ему нужен Стив. Он не может справиться в одиночку. Он не _хочет_.

Но у него больше нет Стива, так что он делает единственное, чего боится чуть меньше, чем напиться, и потому надевает броню и летит на хэликэрриер.

***

Тони стоял посреди лаборатории и, наконец, приказал деактивировать броню. Нужно её почистить. Она была покрыта пеплом, и после нескольких часов тяжёлой работы грязь попала в каждую щель. Он пошатнулся, как только броня перестала его поддерживать, но затем Стив обнял его и помог устоять на ногах.

Когда Тони сражался со злодеями и возвращался домой сразу после боя, он обычно всё ещё был под адреналиновым кайфом. Когда он тренировался в броне, боль была приятной, как и после любой тренировки.

Теперь же всё, что он мог чувствовать, — это глубокое истощение, отчаяние и страх.

Стэмфорд был _адом_. Руины школы выглядели почти сюрреалистично, как нечто слишком неправильное, чтобы быть правдой. За исключением того, что это было правдой, и Тони помогал переворачивать каждый камень, лишь бы найти выживших, но почти всё, что они обнаружили, — это тела.

Сотни детей, погибших из-за одного сумасшедшего и группы безответственных _героев_.

И это не конец.

Тони видел планы Акта регистрации супергероев месяцы, даже годы назад. Сейчас он знал, что это станет реальностью. Теперь он знал, что ему придётся действовать, работать над чем-то, с чем могли бы согласиться как простые люди, так и сверхлюди.

И он понятия не имел, как это сделать, не сейчас, не после того, как видел родителей, которые кричали, плакали и, что, может быть, хуже всего, всё ещё надеялись, что их ребёнок жив. Не после этого дня, что провёл в школе, которая стала кладбищем.

Он так скучал по Стиву и чувствовал себя таким эгоистом, желая утешения, в то время как другие теряли всё.

Но теперь он вернулся домой, и Стив рядом.

— Ну же, — сказал Стив. — Давай уложим тебя в постель.

— Мне надо принять душ, — пробормотал Тони. Он весь был потный и чувствовал себя так, словно дым въелся в кожу, хотя он всё время находился в броне.

— Тогда давай примем душ, — с лёгкостью согласился Стив. Только тогда Тони заметил, что Стив был одет в штаны своей формы, что был _слишком_ спокоен после всего случившегося.

Тони в его руках напрягся.

— _Стив_ , — позвал он.

Стив, должно быть, прочитал вопрос в его голосе, хотя Тони _никогда_ раньше не спрашивал, что он сделал.

— Чего ты от меня ждёшь, — произнёс Стив, и в его голосе не было вопроса.

— Его следовало судить, — сказал Тони, чувствуя себя опустошённым. — Судебное разбирательство, приговор и…

— И что, _справедливость_? — с издёвкой сказал Стив. — Чтобы он снова сбежал из тюрьмы?

Тони не ответил, но и не оттолкнул Стива; просто закрыл глаза и запустил Экстремис для поиска Нитро. До этого он заблокировал всё связанное с катастрофой; тревога за тревогой, мерцающие перед глазами, только отвлекли, когда он был на месте взрыва и мог видеть всё сам.

Теперь на защищённом сервере Щ.И.Т.а, к которому он, вообще-то, не имел доступа, появилось куда больше новостей, ещё не преданных огласке: Капитан, вершащий собственное правосудие — Нитро обезглавлен.

Тони не знал, что говорить. И всё равно попытался:

— Стив.

— Если бы эти _Новые Воины_ убили его, ничего бы не произошло, — перебил Стив, прежде чем Тони успел сказать что-то ещё.

Что-то в его голосе заставило Тони сделать шаг назад, отойти на некоторое расстояние, чтобы он мог посмотреть Стиву в лицо.

— Ты _не будешь_ их преследовать, — сказал Тони.

Нитро — это он ещё мог понять. Мог оправдывать. Но Новые Воины, какими бы глупыми и безответственными они ни были, сами были всего лишь детьми.

Взгляд Стива стал ужасно холодным.

— _Обещай мне_ , — попросил Тони. — Мы _разберёмся_ с ними, разберёмся со всем _этим_ …

— Я злодей, — тихо сказал Стив. — Я знаю, что делаю. А какую ответственность за поступки несёте вы, _супергерои_?

Тони снова подумал об АРС, неприемлемом в нынешнем виде, но всё же необходимом. Он знал, что Стив прав. Это была ужасная катастрофа. Не будет правосудия — не будет решения. Но им нужно _предотвратить_ то, что случилось в Стэмфорде, и более мелкие инциденты тоже, им нужно знать, кто именно пользуется суперсилой и им нужно быть уверенными, что у этих людей достаточная подготовка.

— Я знаю, — очень медленно произнёс Тони. — И это изменится.

Выражение лица Стива смягчилось. Он кивнул.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал он и после недолгого молчания добавил: — Обещаю.

В любой другой день Тони почувствовал бы что-то после такого очевидного проявления доверия и того, как лишь слова Тони достаточно для Стива, но теперь он просто почувствовал облегчение от того, что Стив согласился, что им не нужно спорить. Он снова подошёл к Стиву, прислонившись лбом к его лбу.

Тихий голосок на краю сознания говорил ему, что он должен продолжить спор, должен заставить Стива _понять_ , что Тони прав, а не просто пообещать прислушаться. Он напомнил, что Стив только что убил человека из мести, и это не первый раз. Что он мститель, и не в приемлемом смысле.

Но Тони не мог заставить себя волноваться из-за этого, потому что это был Стив, у него, в конце концов, есть правила, и он был безопасностью, домом и комфортом, и Тони любил его.

***

На несколько дней это становится жизнью Тони.

Он отправляется на хэликэрриер в броне, отмахивается от вопросов Марии Хилл и приступает к работе. Занимается бумажной волокитой, руководит операциями и пытается остановить себя от участия в миссиях.

Он не _винит_ Хилл. Знает, что она просто делала свою работу. На самом деле он должен быть счастлив, что у его заместителя есть моральные правила, которые она никогда не нарушит. Он всё ещё не может полностью избавиться от того страха в подкорке, когда Мария Хилл нашла его и Стива и агент выстрелил.

Выстрелил без приказа Хилл, помнит Тони, и это единственное, что не складывается; почему Хилл приказала им не стрелять?

Он качает головой. Он не хочет об этом думать.

Он хочет найти Стива, но не хочет искать _активно_. Это должно быть решение Стива — быть найденным. И Стив всё равно слишком хорошо знает Тони и может прятаться от него, пусть у Тони и есть Экстремис. Тони это даже не раздражает: больше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы Стив вернулся. Он хочет поговорить и помириться — и поцеловать его тоже, — и он хочет, чтобы они были вместе.

Он волнуется, не зная, где Стив.

— Директор.

Тони поднимает взгляд и морщится.

— Да, заместитель директора Хилл?

— Вы на борту уже сорок восемь часов. — Она скрещивает руки.

— Это проблема? — спрашивает Тони.

— Если вы не спали, то да, это проблема, директор Старк, — медленно произносит она. — Дуган беспокоится, и, честно говоря, я тоже.

— Я не стану подвергать миссию опасности, — обещает Тони.

— Нет, потому что…

Ей не даёт закончить тревога на хэликэрриере, и Тони поднимается на ноги, ругаясь под нос.

— Статус, — рявкает он в коммуникатор.

— Капитан только что напал на наш объект к северу от Филадельфии, — говорит один из агентов в диспетчерской.

_Дерьмо._

— Я понял, — отвечает Тони.

— Директор, вы… — начинает спорить Мария Хилл.

Тони поворачивается к ней.

— Он суперзлодей. Ты _знаешь_ , что он украл мои технологии, так что он — моя ответственность. Он опасен, и я не позволю моим агентам…

— Это военная организация…

— И это приказ, Хилл, — резко перебивает Тони.

Он подбегает к палубе и взлетает, направляясь прямо к объекту — хранилищу оружия. Не то чтобы он доволен, но иногда это необходимо. Что там делает Стив?

Отправляет сообщение, очевидно. Но какого рода?

Тони хочет, чтобы его броня летела быстрее. Ему нужно увидеть Стива. Нужно поговорить с ним, объясниться, извиниться, если это то, чего хочет Стив.

Но, когда он добирается до места назначения, находит на месте хранилища лишь дымящийся кратер. Тони оглядывается. Его тошнит, когда он видит разбросанные вокруг части тел, обугленные от взрыва. Остатки оружия.

 _Нет_. Стив не мог этого сделать. Бессмысленное разрушение совсем не в стиле Стива…

Тони помнит свою догадку.

Это, конечно, адское послание, но он до сих пор понятия не имеет, что оно значит.

 _Хилл, пришлите агентов для охраны периметра_ , отсылает он с Экстремисом. Сканирует кратер, но не видит признаков жизни. Всё пропало: и хранящееся здесь оружие Щ.И.Т.а, и охранники.

Но Тони успел отправить записи камер на их сервер и теперь просматривает их снова и снова, ища зацепки, что это не Стив.

Но, как бы он ни прокручивал их, он знает, что это его муж прогуливается по хранилищу.

***

За голову Стива объявлена награда, и большая. Весь Щ.И.Т. в состоянии повышенной готовности. Тони не может винить их. Да он и не винит.

Он не может не думать, что это его вина. Что-то в Стиве оборвалось после признания Тони. Как будто Тони должен был стать его моральным компасом, но облажался.

Тони никогда не должен был стать _чьим-то_ моральным компасом, не с теми решениями, которые ему приходилось принимать. _Меньшее зло_ , и кого волнует цена? Тони не верит в души, но если бы верил, то точно знал бы, что продал свою давным-давно.

Может, всё это теперь нагоняет его. Может быть, в этом причина.

Кэрол оперлась о его стол на хэликэрриере.

— Ты винишь себя, — подмечает она. — Почему?

— У него мои технологии, — говорит Тони, и снова та же не-совсем-ложь, которую он твердит всем уже несколько дней.

Она вздыхает, но не пытается спорить: слишком хорошо его знает.

— Я отослал Стива, — тихо произносит Тони. — Он с Джарвисом. Они должны быть в безопасности, но… я скучаю по ним. — Он не любит лгать своим друзьям, но очень искусен в этом. Стив прав. Тони никогда не был героем.

Кэрол сжимает руку в безмолвной поддержке.

— Мстители в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности, — говорит она.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Тони. Он не хочет, чтобы они воевали с Капитаном. Стив — его обязанность. Так же, как и его агенты, а они никак не смогут ему противостоять.

Опять же, если Кэрол столкнётся со Стивом… Тони не уверен, что он сделает.

Он должен был прислушаться, когда Стив сказал ему в первый раз. _Ты можешь захватить весь мир. У тебя есть способности._

Он качает головой. Он не может снова отправиться туда. Именно это и привело их к беспорядку.

Он прижимает руку к груди. Он в броне, так что не может почувствовать, но там, на груди, его обручальное кольцо на цепочке. Он не знает, носит ли своё Стив, но Тони никогда его не снимет. Никогда, если только Стив не скажет ему.

Он измотан. Он не может спать.

Он возвращается к сканированию и пытается поймать сигнатуры суперсолдата.

***

Тони с громким стуком опустил папку. На обложке красные буквы «СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО», но это не то, что он мог — или хотел, если на то пошло, — скрывать от Стива.

Тут же и логотип Щ.И.Т.а, и Тони сосредоточил взгляд на нём, и всё остальное стало размытым.

Стив подтянул папку, положив перед собой, но не открыл. Очевидно, он уже знал, что там.

— Я не политик, — сказал Тони.

Стив поднял бровь.

— Нет, нет, — настаивал Тони.

Стив продолжал смотреть на него.

— Ладно, — произнёс Тони. — Но я это ненавижу.

— У тебя это хорошо получается, — отметил Стив.

— Я хорош во _всём_ , — протянул Тони, прежде чем снова стал серьёзным. — Но это…

— Технически Щ.И.Т. — это военная организация, — сказал Стив. — Ты больше похож на генерала.

— Верно, потому что всё во мне кричит: «Военный». — Тони поморщился. Он приблизился к Стиву. — Почему ты не пытаешься меня отговорить?

Стив усмехнулся.

— Ты же не думаешь, что моё тайное желание, чтобы мой муж стал директором Щ.И.Т.а? — спросил он.

— Не совсем, нет.

Стив вздохнул. Он потянулся, чтобы сжать руку Тони своими руками, пальцами находя обручальное кольцо Тони.

— Ты возненавидишь это, — сказал он. — Уже ненавидишь.

Тони несчастно кивнул.

— Но я не совсем уверен, почему мы вообще ведём этот разговор, Тони, — продолжил Стив. — Ты, очевидно, уже решил, что будешь делать.

— И тебя это устраивает? — тихо спросил Тони.

Стив фыркнул. 

— Как будто мне стало бы лучше, заставь я тебя передумать. — Он подался вперёд. — И меня не устраивает, что ты сам себя заставляешь чувствовать несчастным, Тони. Совсем не нравится. Но…

— Но ты согласен с АРС, — закончил за него Тони. — И вот _это_ неожиданно.

Но это не совсем так. Он был не согласен со Стивом, но мог в какой-то степени видеть, что его мотивировало. Стив не любил, когда люди злоупотребляли своей властью. Тони знал, что Стив был потрясён случившимся в Стэмфорде, как и все остальные. Видел это своими глазами.

— Не совсем, — сказал Стив. — Но я не люблю хаос.

И хаос бы наступил, если бы Тони отказался от должности, если бы им пришлось найти кого-то другого, кого-то, кто не мог давить с обеих сторон, как это делал Тони, супергерой без суперсил. Тони думал, кому он может доверять, держа в руках базу данных всех его друзей. Список был удручающе коротким, и никто из него не согласился бы возглавить Щ.И.Т.

— И, — добавил Стив, — я доверяю тебе.

Стив был прав. Тони _уже_ принял решение. Это хорошо, предположил он, что его муж не возненавидел это решение… но положение стало таким опасным. Герой, который замужем за злодеем, — это одно, и он боялся и подумать, что произойдёт, если кто-нибудь узнает об этом, но директор Щ.И.Т.а? Это немыслимо.

Но он пошёл на это, потому что знал: никто другой не сможет.

— Эй, — позвал Стив. Он опустил руку на локоть Тони, успокаивая. — Ты отлично справишься. Но если станет плохо, мы всегда можем сбежать. У меня есть надёжные укрытия.

— В вулканах? — с надеждой спросил Тони, радуясь, что Стив закончил разговор — важный, очень важный и ужасный, переворачивающий их жизнь — и вернулся к лёгкому поддразниванию.

— Думаю, тебе стоит посмотреть, — ответил Стив и нежно поцеловал его.

***

Тревога раздаётся в три часа утра. Он не спит, как и не спал уже несколько дней, но он устал. Однако всплеск адреналина, который он чувствует, когда обнаруживает след Стива, пробуждает его, и он летит по координатам без раздумий.

Он больше никого не предупреждает. Стив — _его_ проблема, всегда ей был.

Из всех возможных мест Стив в Стэмфорде. На развалинах школы так ничего и не построили, даже мемориала. Тони не знает, почему Стив выбрал это место. Потому что именно здесь всё началось — катастрофа, которая привела к тому, что Тони стал директором Щ.И.Т.а? Или причина в том, что Тони заставил Стива дать обещание, что он не пойдёт за Новыми Воинами? Вот поэтому Стив — злодей, в конце концов: его чувство справедливости жёстче, чем у большинства людей. И Стив никогда не отступает.

Когда Тони приземляется, Стив тут, один.

— Капитан, — говорит Тони.

— Железный Человек, — отвечает Стив. Он склоняет голову. — Вы собираетесь прятаться за маской, директор Старк?

Тони без единого слова поднимает лицевую панель. Глаза Стива расширяются при взгляде на него, но он ничего не говорит, и в течение нескольких долгих мгновений они просто смотрят друг на друга. Тони хочет прикоснуться к нему, но знает, что не может. Пока не может и если всё пойдёт не так, то, возможно, никогда не сможет. Так что он просто смотрит.

Стив не кажется раненым. Быстрое сканирование Экстремисом подтверждает это. Но он бледный и не кажется счастливым. Впрочем, их таких двое.

— Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Стив.

— Я хочу поговорить, — отвечает Тони. Он будет умолять Стива, если потребуется.

— Поговорить, — презрительно повторяет Стив. — Очень хорошо. — Он протягивает руку. — Давай поговорим.

Тони облегчённо выдыхает. Если только Стив прислушается к нему… Тони жмёт протянутую руку.

И болью взрывается каждая клеточка его тела.

Он на коленях, когда приходит в себя, тяжело дышит, тело всё ещё болит. Он пытается двигаться, но броня неподъёмная, и он не может получить доступ к системам.

ЭМИ, понимает он. _Стив_ только что использовал ЭМИ.

Тони хочет плакать.

Он с трудом смотрит вверх, и Стив кажется застывшим, его рука наполовину вытянута.

— Я действительно хотел _поговорить_ , — шепчет Тони, ему невыносимо больно, но совсем не физически.

Стива трясёт, его лицо снова каменеет.

— Это проблема? — спрашивает он. — Разве не ты заставил нас всех _забыть_ всё, с чем мы не соглашались?

— Это несправедливо, Стив, — шепчет Тони.

— Не говори мне о справедливости! — кричит Стив.

Тони пытается встать, но его тело словно горит; головная боль мешает видеть, Экстремис всё ещё отключён. Он снова падает. Когда он ударяется о землю, ему не больно, может быть, потому, что броня мёртвым грузом всё ещё защищает его, или, может, потому, что это _не может_ причинить боли ещё сильнее, ведь всё, что он чувствует — это боль предательства Стива и ощущение, будто кто-то оторвал ему часть тела, ту, где Экстремис.

Что-то, похожее на беспокойство, мелькает на лице Стива.

— А ты отлично его поймал, Капитан! — кричит кто-то, и Тони чувствует, что что-то упускает. Кусок головоломки, который он не может поставить на место. На лице Стива определённо беспокойство, но Тони не может двигаться, не может смотреть по сторонам.

— Отвали, — рычит Стив. — Он мой.

— Он всем нам причинил много боли, — раздаётся новый голос.

Стив без какого-либо предупреждения бросает щит; слышится стук и хруст ломающейся кости, и что-то падает на землю.

— Кто-нибудь ещё? — спокойно спрашивает он.

Тони поднимает голову достаточно, чтобы заметить, что Веном стоит на противоположной стороне улицы, и ещё кто-то ниже… Стив _защищает_ его? После?..

Стив смотрит на Тони. Его лицо снова становится презрительным, но он шепчет: «Срочно вызывай подкрепление». Тони хочет смеяться. Стив спалил все его системы. Он не может…

Раздаётся звук, похожий на звуковой удар, и кто-то подхватывает его. На самый короткий момент в глазах Стива мелькает облегчение.

Больше Тони ничего не помнит.

***

Он просыпается в больнице в панике.

Он сидит, тянет руку ко лбу — его запястья свободны, Экстремис вернулся, а в комнате нет охраны.

Он падает на подушки. Пытается вспомнить. Стив… ЭМИ… Тони не ожидал такого предательства, и думать об этом больно, даже если он больше не чувствует физической боли. И поведение Стива, как будто он не хотел навредить Тони… В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Привет, — здоровается Кэрол.

Тони поворачивается и видит, как она входит в комнату. Звуковой удар перед тем, как он отключился.

— Ты спасла меня, — говорит он.

— От злодея, который казался одержимым твоей _защитой_ , — тихо произносит Кэрол. Она колеблется, затем ставит стул так, что спинка блокирует дверную ручку.

Тони поднимает брови.

— Мне стоит волноваться?

— Нет, если ты скажешь правду, — говорит Кэрол, садясь на край кровати. — Мне всегда было интересно: почему Стив такой накачанный?

Тони закрывает глаза.

— Не надо, — просит он.

— Это ведь он, да? — Её голос нежный.

Тони думает о том, чтобы соврать. Обдумывает полёт в Зону-51, использование Камня Реальности… и что после, лгать Стиву до конца своих дней? Как далеко это зайдёт?

В итоге он лишь кивает.

— Мне жаль, — говорит она. — Я никому не скажу. — Тони шокировано смотрит на неё, но она продолжает: — Ты мой лучший друг. Ты любишь его. Очевидно, он любит тебя, но я не буду притворяться, что понимаю, как всё _это_ работает. — Она вздыхает. — Но ты должен что-то с этим сделать, Тони, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Я пытаюсь, — шепчет Тони.

Кэрол держит его за руку.

***

Тони проглотил лапшу и продолжил разговор.

— В последний раз говорю, — сказал он, — ты со мной не пойдёшь.

Стив посмотрел на него поверх своей пустой тарелки.

— В последний раз говорю, — ответил он, — я не позволю тебе отправиться туда одному.

— Я не буду один, — произнёс Тони, чувствуя, как нервы не выдерживают. — Там будет команда Щ.И.Т.а…

— Вот и я о том, — вставил Стив, опершись на стол.

Тони уверенно смотрел на него.

— Официально ты _художник_ , Стив. Я не возьму с собой гражданское лицо в чёртов Мадрипур.

Стол затрещал там, где о него опирался Стив. Тони поднял бровь, указывая взглядом. _Я больше ремонтировать его не буду_.

Стив явно заставил себя расслабиться.

— Быть гражданским в Мадрипуре безопаснее, чем быть грёбаным супергероем, — сказал он, выделяя каждое слово. — Ты что, думаешь, кто-то купится, что ты там как гендиректор СтаркИн, а не директор… — Он замолчал, внимательно смотря на Тони.

Тони ненадолго отвернулся, но для Стива этого было достаточно. Он правда слишком хорошо знал его.

— _Тони._

— У меня есть Экстремис, — произнёс Тони. — Со мной всё будет хорошо.

— _Тони._

— Ты знаешь, что не можешь пойти со мной, — сказал Тони. — И, Стив, наши с тобой взгляды на многие фундаментальные вещи расходятся. Я всё время смотрю в другую сторону, _потому что люблю тебя_. Но ты не можешь быть злодеем, а потом жаловаться, что не можешь помочь мне с моей работой, которая, вот неожиданность, _ловить злодеев_.

— _Точно_ , — сказал Стив. — И ты идёшь на смерть во имя каких-то _правил_ …

— _Это моя работа_ , — огрызнулся Тони, и он вовсе не имел в виду командование Щ.И.Т.ом. — Когда-то она была и твоей.

Он понял, что совершил ошибку, как только слова сорвались с губ. Лицо Стива стало непроницаемым, глаза — холодными и почти чужими; он резко кивнул, а затем ушёл, прежде чем Тони мог сказать хоть что-то.

Они поговорят, когда он вернётся, твердил себе Тони. Когда он остановит ту неразбериху с межпространственными порталами в Мадрипуре, когда он снова спасёт мир, когда он сможет позволить себе остаться дома на всю ночь и просто быть со Стивом.

Миссия в Мадрипуре прошла… хуже, чем ожидалось. Он стоял на коленях, не мог воспользоваться Экстремисом, чтобы вызвать броню или подкрепление, а Кашмир Веннема занесла над ним меч.

Удара так и не последовало: вместо этого идеально круглый щит с металлическим звуком остановил меч.

Часть его даже не удивилась: неужели он и правда думал, что Стив не последует за ним?

— Беги, — приказал ему Стив, и Тони так и поступил.

Они не говорили об этом. Дома Тони писал отчёт, его ноги лежали на коленях Стива, пока он печатал: «Злодеи повержены. Сеть Веннемы нейтрализована».

— Мы были бы очень хорошей командой, — задумчиво произнёс Стив, и Тони болезненно сжал планшет.

Были бы. Но этого никогда не случится.

***

Он вышел из больницы и вернулся в штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а к вечеру. Мария Хилл, разумеется, в ярости.

— Всё, что ты хочешь мне сказать, — говорит он, — уверяю тебя, я уже сам успел об этом подумать.

Она в бешенстве уходит, и он вздыхает, направляясь в свой кабинет.

Когда он садится, Экстремис предупреждает его о новом электронном письме.

 _Мне жаль_.

Он отправлен с временного аккаунта, но Тони может его отследить.

Он не делает этого.

Он просматривает отчёты за последние два дня. Стив больше не появлялся. Операции Щ.И.Т.а в разных странах идут по плану, даже если большинство агентов на грани. Тони не может их винить.

Ему нужно остановить Стива, но рука не поднимается.

Сигнал тревоги удивляет. Стив только что извинился за то, что может случиться?

— Сэр. — В дверях стоит Мария Хилл. — Похоже, две группы злодеев столкнулись на 10-й и 27-й улице.

— Дай угадаю, — говорит Тони, вставая. — Капитан… И Веном на другой стороне… Кто ещё?

— Таскмастер. Меченый. На стороне Капитана Думботы и Магнето. И ещё некоторые.

Тони присвистывает.

— Мы _можем_ просто понаблюдать, — произносит он, даже если и думает, что _должен поймать Стива_.

Хилл не кажется весёлой.

— Я направила отряд для эвакуации людей, но…

— Я сообщу Мстителям, — говорит Тони. — И сам тоже полечу.

Она закатывает глаза, но не протестует, и Тони считает это победой.

Кэрол присоединяется к нему по дороге, и он качает головой, прежде чем она успевает спросить.

— Я понятия не имею, что происходит, — сообщает он.

— Думаешь, это как-то связано с тем, что он защищал тебя? — спрашивает Кэрол.

Тони морщится. Возможно. Наверное.

— Мстители, — говорит он по общей сети, — давайте убедимся, что они не взорвут наш город.

Человек-паук и Тор отзываются, и Тони и Кэрол первыми добираются до места битвы. Его видно издалека — металл летит во все стороны, дым охватывает большую часть улицы. Слышны крики, но агенты Щ.И.Т.а, похоже, хорошо справляются с охраной гражданских лиц. Тони надеется, что в зоне действия никого не осталось.

Когда он пробирается сквозь дым, то видит, как Веном цепляется за Стива, а потом просто _не думает_.

Тони стреляет репульсорами в Венома, прежде чем повернуться к Стиву.

— У нас есть незаконченное дело, — рычит он, хватая Стива за форму и поднимая ноги.

Глаза Стива расширяются, и Тони убеждается, что крепко держит его, прежде чем взлетает и покидает непосредственную зону боевых действий. Пока они летят, Стив бьёт его щитом.

— Ты идиот, — огрызается Тони.

— Отпусти меня! — кричит Стив.

Тони бросает его на крышу и обходит его.

\- Я понятия не имею, что ты там творил…

— Это что-то новенькое, услышать подобное от мистера _я-знаю-всё-лучше_ , — рычит Стив. — Я до сих пор думаю, что ещё… что ещё ты скрывал от меня, что ещё было ложью…

Немного, думает Тони. Всё.

— Ты разрушаешь город! — орёт Тони.

— Один из нас должен быть злодеем, и я напоминаю тебе, кто именно! — кричит в ответ Стив. Он бьёт Тони, и Тони не пытается защищаться, слишком шокированный, чтобы реагировать.

— Я пытался защитить тебя, — шепчет он, но Стив или игнорирует его, или просто не слышит и снова бьёт щитом, заставляя Тони упасть на колени.

Тони устал. Слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться… Да он всё равно не стал бы сражаться со Стивом. Если Стив посчитал удаление воспоминаний предательством настолько личным…

Тони не знает, что делать с этой информацией.

Стив отрывает лицевую панель. Тони пытается говорить, но во рту кровь. Он выплёвывает её, и Стив застывает, высоко занеся щит.

Тони уничтожил их обоих.

— Закончи это, — шепчет он.

Стив роняет щит. Он пытается откатиться, но Тони наконец находит в себе силы и хватает его за запястье.

— Стив, — говорит он.

Стив молча мотает головой.

— Ты был прав, — всё равно продолжает Тони. — Я не всё тебе рассказал.

Стив поворачивается к нему, у него беспокойный взгляд.

— Я не хочу…

— Нет, — перебивает Тони. — Я люблю тебя. Всегда любил. Это правда. И я ничего не менял в тебе, ничего.

— Ты изменил всю мою жизнь, — шепчет Стив.

Тони тихо выдыхает.

— Но в тот вечер, когда я сказал, что стёр твои воспоминания — и всех остальных тоже, — я солгал. Мир узнал о нас, а я переписал память всех на Земле, но это не всё.

Стив застывает, словно безжизненная статуя.

— Мы сбежали вместе, — говорит Тони. — Как ты и сказал. Я был счастлив с тобой. Но мы ненормальные. Мы ненормальные герои, или ненормальные злодеи, или ненормальные люди. И они продолжали искать нас, и они нашли. — Он собирается с силами и пересиливает себя. — И ты умер.

Стив вырывает запястье из руки Тони.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — напряжённо спрашивает он.

— Ты умер, — повторяет Тони, и ему кажется, что он плачет. Он слышит звуки битвы на улице, но ему всё равно. Это важнее. — Ты умер, а я нет, и… я сорвался. У меня есть Камень Реальности. Он под моей защитой, чтобы его не получили злодеи. Так что никто не воспользуется им безответственно. — Он хочет смеяться. — Но ты умер, Стив, и я сделал единственное, что мог. Я использовал Камень и сделал так, словно ничего не было. Я исправил мир. — Он опускает взгляд. — Только я его и разрушил тоже, да?

Стив не отвечает.

— Уходи, — говорит Тони. — Держись подальше от тюрьмы ради меня, Стив.

— Я…

— Давай. Со мной всё кончено. Ударь меня и убегай.

Стив качает головой.

— Возвращайся домой, когда будешь готов, — говорит Тони. — Я буду ждать тебя. Обещаю.

Стив вздрагивает всем телом. Он поднимает щит, заносит руку. Тони готовится к удару, но Стив пробивает бетон прямо рядом с головой и бежит, перепрыгивая на крышу соседнего здания.

Тони несколько мгновений не двигается и, когда всё же поднимается, летит обратно и помогает Мстителям разобраться со злодеями.

Всё кончено.

***

Тони получает доступ к серверам Щ.И.Т.а и ищет Капитана.

Теперь это еженедельный ритуал. Сначала он был ежедневным, но постепенно Тони, перечитывая снова и снова одно и то же, начал понимать, что это не имеет смысла.

Всё всегда начинается с « _Последнее серьёзное появление было во время атаки злодеев — Капитан участвовал в рукопашном бое с директором Старком…_ »

Тони сжимает кулаки. Он _знает_ , как это началось.

Но при всей своей гениальности он понятия не имеет, чем всё закончится.

Поначалу порой появлялись новые сообщения: « _Капитан замечен в… Капитан был в…_ » Но потом и это свелось к « _Неподтверждённые данные: Капитан замечен в уличной драке в Бруклине? Члены банды доставлены в местный полицейский участок_ ».

И тогда _неподтверждённые_ заметки стали появляться всё реже, и реже, и реже; и теперь Тони оказался без упоминаний о Стиве и без собственных догадок.

Но он всё ещё проверяет; каждую неделю — словно он не узнал бы, объявись Стив.

Тони думает, что, возможно, _сможет_ выследить Стива самостоятельно; он слишком аккуратный, чтобы не заглядывать в художественную галерею. Или он может просканировать всю чёртову планету, чтобы найти его; единственный суперсолдат в мире — конечно, он мог найти его. Он и не пытается это делать.

Тони прекрасно знает, что разрушил что-то между ними в тот момент, когда решил послать в ад все правила и вернул Стива.

И именно это он обдумывает, лёжа в пустой постели, просыпаясь глубокой ночью, и знает: оно того стоило.

Стив всё ещё на свободе. Стив всё ещё жив. Тони всё ещё так сильно его любит.

Пока Стив в порядке, мир продолжает крутиться.

Спустя два месяца молчания появляются новые сообщения. Не о Капитане или каком-то другом злодее, но алгоритм поиска Тони всё равно их выводит.

_Таинственный герой в цветах американского флага помог в борьбе с дронами Хаммера._

_Новый «Капитан Америка», пытаясь держаться подальше от СМИ, уничтожил ячейку Гидры._

_Капитан Америка помог Фантастической Четвёрке…_

Тони звонит Риду, прежде чем может хоть как-то это переварить.

— Я не знаю, Тони; я думал, что список регистрации у _тебя_ , — говорит Рид. — И всё же, если ты и правда не знаешь, кто он, это повод беспокоиться… Я видел его лишь несколько минут, но его возможности определённо усовершенствованы.

— Нет, — медленно говорит Тони. — Но у меня есть идея.

_Капитан Америка борется с преступностью в Нью-Йорке — ходят слухи, что он не зарегистрирован в АРС?!_

И, наконец, Мстителей созывают. Тони облачается в броню и старается не надеяться.

***

Это, на самом деле, обычный вызов; ячейка АИМ тестирует свои последние изобретения. Как механик, Тони _оскорблён_.

Что ненормально, так то, что им удаётся ударить по Кэрол энергетическим лучом, который у неё не сразу получается поглотить.

— Чёрт, — ругается Тони, уже понимая, что не успеет добраться до неё вовремя и прикрыть от следующего удара. — Кто-нибудь может…

Он замолкает, потому что замечает движение, быстрое, как молния, и человек в синем костюме появляется перед Кэрол, его щит защищает их обоих.

Тони знает этот щит, и Тони знает этого человека.

После этого они с лёгкостью расправляются с АИМ; Тони передаёт Кэрол Джен и приземляется на пути _Капитана Америка_ , прежде чем тому удастся сбежать.

Тони качает головой, а потом снимает шлем.

— Итак, — говорит он, глядя в голубые глаза Стива под капюшоном. — Капитан Америка.

— Директор Старк.

— Ну-у-у, — тянет Тони, — я здесь по делам Мстителей.

— Железный Человек, — поправляет Стив, внимательно оглядываясь вокруг. — Я нарушил закон?

— Не знаю, — медленно говорит Тони, пытаясь насладиться видом Стива, невредимого и стоящего _здесь_ , прямо перед ним. — Тебя нет в базе АРС.

Стив поднимает бровь. Капюшон скрывает большую часть его лица, но Тони видел, как он делает это тысячу раз; он знает все причуды Стива.

— Вы не знаете, кто я такой, директор?

— Думаю, — начинает Тони, — мне понадобится какое-то объяснение, прежде чем я сделаю всё официально, да. Как художник стал героем, Стив?

Стив приподнимает уголок губ в улыбке.

— Очевидно, что у него есть что-то важное, что он хочет защитить, Тони.

Тони кивает.

— Приходи сегодня вечером в Башню, — говорит он. _Приходи домой._

— Да, — говорит Стив. — Мне приходило в голову, что мой муж, возможно, ждёт.

Тони делает вид, что осматривает его с ног до головы.

— Такого человека, как ты? Уверен, что так и есть.

Стив улыбается и отворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— О, и, Капитан Америка, так как вы доказали, чтобы являетесь героем, ваша личность в безопасности, — добавляет Тони.

Стив не оборачивается, но это и не нужно; Тони знает, что он всё ещё улыбается, почти нежно.

— Как и моё сердце.

 _Это_ заставляет Тони выпрямиться, но Стив уже исчез. Что ж, это нормально: ему всегда нужно было время. Тони снова увидит его сегодня вечером.

Он возвращается, чтобы убедиться, что Кэрол в порядке — она огрызнётся на него, чтобы перестал вести себя как мамочка, он знает, — и не может перестать улыбаться, ожидая вечера.

Он тоже скучал по дому.


End file.
